100 Hojas de amarte en silencio
by Lyra-Acuario
Summary: A Bill nunca le importo escribir su mayor secreto en un cuaderno, pero aquella simple accion dio un giro complicado cuando el mayor lo descubrio. ¿que sucede cuando Tom lo descubre? ¿porque Bill retrocede?
1. Prologo

100 Hojas de amarte en silencio

**100 Hojas de amarte en silencio**

**Por LyraAcuario**

**Prologo**

Ambas miradas se encontraron en silencio, aquellos orbes lucían un color cristalino por las lágrimas transparentes que amenazaban con caer al suelo. El chico de las rastras trago en seco, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta y las fuerzas que lentamente abandonaban su cuerpo; pronto, las rodillas se dejaron vencer por la gravedad.

Quedando inclinado, ante la cama que tenia al frente. Cerrando sus ojos y puños con frustración, sintiendo el dolor que carcomía su alma. Allí estaban ambos, los gemelos Kaulitz; el pelinegro sobre la cama, el castaño arrodillado.

-por favor…- susurro tom –por favor billy…no me pidas eso…te lo ruego…todo, menos eso-

El pelinegro que se hallaba en la cama, cerró sus ojos, aspirando el aire que sabia que muy pronto iba a dejar de sentir. Una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla. El pelinegro trago, pero hablo con extraña calma.

-por favor Tomy….te lo pido…eres el único… no lo permitas, no permitas que las voces se callen…yo aun puedo oírlas…aun puedo- hablo bajito.

El chico de las rastras no aguanto más, dejo escapar un sonoro sollozo que zumbó en las paredes de aquella habitación, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, bañando su rostro que se hallaba un poco pálido.

No podía mas, no podía callar, el dolor en silencio.

Sabia que a Bill, no podía negarle nada y, menos en aquella situación; pero el pelinegro lo pedía, algo que era sumamente doloroso, desquiciado, perturbador. Aun así, por más que rogara, sabía que Bill continuaría pidiéndoselo.

-no….por favor Billa…no esta vez…te lo ruego, pide lo que quieras…pero no esto- suplico por ultima vez. Pero sabía, que acabaría cediendo. Porque aun en aquella situación, donde era el, quien tenia mas fuerzas, ante Bill era débil…y terminaba sucumbiendo ante sus deseos…

"Después de todo…el aun puede escucharlas….antes de que dejen de sonar"

Continuara…

Este fic también esta publicado en slasheaven por si lo han leído. Soy la misma autora.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Yo lo he descubierto**

Era un 20 de Enero en aquella ocasión, el día en que se arrepintió de haber tomado aquello que no era suyo; pero, la curiosidad era mas grande, sabia que no debía, pero es que, si ves un cuaderno con la advertencia "SECRETO" era imposible no leer aquello, aun cuando después leyó el nombre del dueño: Bill Kaulitz.

Tom sentía sus manos temblar con ansiedad, su pulso acelerado y el miedo a que Bill le descubriera.

-Tu tienes la culpa- se defendió Tom –además, escribir diarios es de chicas- acuso, aunque sabia que el gemelo menor no se encontraba junto a el, de hecho, se encontraba desayunando con todos, donde debería estar él, pero regreso a la habitación del hotel por su celular que despistadamente había dejado.

Fue entonces, en su búsqueda que lo hallo. Aquel diario, aquel cuaderno con la letra de su gemelo. Y aunque sabía que no debía, que debía respetar su privacidad, la curiosidad fue más grande.

Entonces se hallaba en un dilema, sentado en la punta de la cama, con el cuaderno en sus manos y el temor a ser descubierto.

-¡Maldición!- dijo -¡no puedo!- y se levanto dispuesto a dejarlo en su sitio, pero una vez que llego allí, su mente cambio de opinión, abrió el cuaderno a la par, mostrando la primera página.

"_Mi nombre es Bill Kaulitz, y la verdad no es que sea entusiasta a escribir diarios, por supuesto que no, de hecho pienso que no debería hacerlo…pero… es solo, que estoy cansado…harto, de tener que callar en silencio…"_

-¿Callar en silencio?- repitió a modo de pregunta Tom, pero sabia que era el diario quien le iba a responder, por lo que siguió leyendo.

"_Es mas doloroso de lo que creí…aceptarlo…aun hoy, no estoy seguro…si de verdad lo amo"_

Tom abrió sus ojos a la par, y alzando un poco la voz exclamo:

-¿lo amo??- Fue tanta su sorpresa que tuvo que retroceder unos pasos, para poder sentarse en la orilla de la cama –Bill….tu…. ¿estas enamorado?- interrogo al silencio, ahora la frase anterior tenia mas coherencia "Callar en silencio" -¿de quien?- inquirió con profunda ansiedad.

"_Como odio estos sentimientos….como me odio por sentir esto…esta mal, lo se, no debería…sin importar si esta maldito o no….pero ¡no puedo!...trato pero no puedo… por mas que intento olvidar a esa persona mas me acuerdo de su sonrisa…. ¡Quiero odiarla! ¡Quiero que alguno de los dos desaparezca!... quiero que estemos separados…para darme cuenta de que estoy solo… ¿Por qué es tan difícil que suceda lo que quiero? Es mejor, separados por la distancia…este amor quedaría en el olvido"_

-Bi..Billy…- susurro Tom, sintiéndose entristecido por el dolor en las palabras de su gemelo.

"_Pero no importa, cuanto dolor mis ojos profesen en el silencio, el simplemente no lo nota…"_

-¿El??- exclamo Tom –Bill...Tu estas enamorado….de... ¿Un hombre?-

Siempre hubo sospechas y rumores sobre que Bill era gay, pero aun tan siquiera a su hermano, el pelinegro nunca había confesado nada. Esto, en cierto modo, le dolió un poco al mayor, como una daga que atraviesa su alma. Bill no confiaba en el.

"_Sus ojos siempre se fijan en mi, incluso sonríe con amor… ¿Por qué no se da cuenta que es diferente lo que yo siento? Es amor, cierto, es amor como jugamos el y yo….pero mis manos se están quemando en el fuego"_

-…fuego- leía Tom, cuando de repente, unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron sobresaltar. El castaño miro a todos lados, notablemente nervioso, entonces cerro el diario y lo coloco en su sitio.

-¿qui…quien?- tartamudeo.

-¿Cómo que quien?- era Bill -¡Compartimos el mismo cuarto! ¿Quién mas podría venir?- el pelinegro negó con la cabeza -¿Por qué esta con seguro? ¡Tom Abre!- ordeno.

El castaño solo suspiro, tratando de normalizar su pulso, entonces camino a paso lento y abrió la puerta.

-Deja de molestar tanto Bill- replico, para darse vuelta y sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

-¡yo no molesto! ¡Es tu culpa! Además… ¿Por qué pasas el seguro?- Se defendió, al tiempo que caminaba y tomaba su maletín de maquillaje -¿no vas a bajar a desayunar?- pregunto.

-No… no tengo hambre-

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, Bill miraba a Tom con sus ojos abiertos como platos; paralizado ante lo que el mayor había dicho.

-To…Tomy- Bill se tapo con sus manos la boca, el castaño lo miro con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué, que te pasa?-

-dijiste…dijiste…-empezó Bill sin poder continuar.

-¿Dije?- repitió el gemelo mayo ahora con su seño aun mas fruncido.

-¿dijiste que no tenias hambre?- Formulo Bill.

-Si ¿y?- Resto importancia el mayor, Bill se coloco pálido; camino hasta Tom, quien por inercia retrocedió quedando recostado, fue cuando el pelinegro coloco una mano en su frente.

-No…estas enfermo- alivio. Y Tom por un momento se sintió extraño con la cercanía, a tal punto, que sintió sus mejillas arder. Bill se separo un poco, lo suficiente para notar la reacción de su hermano. Quien al darse cuenta, le desvió la mirada -¿sucede algo, Tomy?-

-Nada en particular- corto rápido, regresando a su temperamento normal.

-¿seguro?-

-Por supuesto Bill- respondió hastiado. El pelinegro solo dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, levantándose dispuesto a irse a retocar su maquillaje, pero, sintió cuando su gemelo mayor le sujetó por la muñeca.

-Billy…- llamo. El vocalista le miro temiendo que el castaño descubriese su pulso acelerado.

-¿Qué…que…dime- pidió. El chico de las rastras trago saliva un poco incomodo.

-Tu no…tu no me ocultas nada ¿verdad?- interrogo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el pelinegro sin comprender.

-Que tu….no me ocultarías nada…no hay secretos entre nosotros ¿verdad?- Bill sintió un nudo en su garganta –porque tu y yo, somos algo mas que hermanos…y….y si uno tiene un problema, por el que siente que esta sufriendo….me lo dirías ¿verdad?-

-Tomy- susurro Bill, entonces se inclino un poco, sentándose a su lado –no tienes porque preocuparte…todo esta bien, ya que todo…va como debería-

-¿Pero tu no sufres?- interrumpió Tom y Bill abrió sus ojos sorprendido, parecía como si el castaño supiese algo que él no.

-las cosas van en asenso Tomy, no hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte- Coloco su mano sobre la de Tom –y si es por mi…yo estaré bien ¿no han sido las cosas siempre así?- Tom abrió su boca para replicar pero Bill se le adelanto –además, se que te tengo a ti… _**¿Por qué tu harás lo que es correcto cuando te lo pida, verdad**_?-

-Haré lo que me pidas- acepto el mayor.

-En ese caso no hay ningún problema- sonrió, aunque con un poco de tristeza –si estas ahí, siento que podré seguir…como nos han dicho, nuestra conexión es mas fuerte que la de unos gemelos comunes….-Tom asintió, Bill apretó un poco mas su mano, dándose fuerzas, entonces abrió su boca –Tomy…yo…sabes, yo….- empezó. Pero el ruido de la puerta los hizo sobresaltar.

-¡Hey!- era Georg –David nos quiere abajo, dice que el tiempo corre…que se apuren-

Bill suspiro y soltó la mano de Tom, para levantarse y tomar su maletín.

-Ve y dile a David que ya casi bajo- dijo, Tom iba a protestar por lo que Bill se le adelanto -¿no es ese tu celular que estabas buscando?- lo tomo y se lo lanzo –Por dios ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?- tom frunció el seño y guardo el celular.

-Cállate- ordeno dirigiéndose a la salida –y no te tardes mucho….diva- bufo y Bill frunció el seño, pero antes de que dijese algo, Tom ya había salido de la habitación.

El pelinegro suspiro al verle partir, ya estaba maquillado y no necesitaba retocarse, es solo que necesitaba escribir algo. Tomo el diario, un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir.

"_Quizás el tiempo no me sonreí y, la felicidad huye de mi…creí que por unos instantes diría lo que mi alma ha callado en silencio…pero no, no pude…y él, Tomy, se ha marchado sin siquiera decirme "adiós"… Se que cuando baje y nos veamos nuevamente la cara, el habrá olvidado, lo que minutos antes intente decirle….de estas palabras que escaparon de mi, pero que no pudieron alcanzarle…y se, que es doloroso, pero cuando bromee conmigo, me daré cuenta, que me he acostumbrado al dolor…el dolor, de amarle en silencio"_

Continuara…

Comentarios


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Somos hermanos**

El vocalista de la banda bajo hasta la salida, allí estaba Tom junto con los demás, todos notablemente impacientados, con ese tic nervioso en el pie.

-tenemos una entrevista a las 9- hablo David cuando vio a Bill llegar.

-Ya lo se- replico cansado -¿Cuándo tendremos nuestras vacaciones?- David no contesto, sabían que desde hacia unos meses estaban trabajando sin descanso, pero debían continuar, después de todo ese era el precio de la fama.

-¡Ah!- exclamo Gustav, Bill le miro y se dio cuenta de que se trataba, de inmediato se puso sus lentes -¡ahí vienen!- aviso el baterista, viendo como la serie de reflectores daban contra su rostro. Si, eran las fotografías que estaban siendo tomadas, junto a algunas preguntas por parte de los paparazzi. Ninguno hizo un esfuerzo por contestar, así hasta que lograron subir al auto.

-parece que hay nuevos rumores- susurro David preocupado.

-Siempre los hay- replico Tom –es una mierda, solo ignorémoslos-

-pero es importante saber lo que dicen- intervino Gustav –si hay un rumor cierto, es mejor enfrentarlo-

-Gustav tiene razón- apoyo David, entonces se escucho la voz de Georg.

-¿sucede algo Bill? ¿Por qué estas tan callado?- Y le dio un leve empujón que hizo reaccionar al gemelo menor.

-¡no hagas eso!- replico quejándose.

-¿sucede algo?- Esta vez fue la voz de Tom; Bill lo miro por unos instantes tras color oscuro de sus lentes; el castaño no noto aquella mirada tan profunda, por lo que no se impaciento, por el contrario se mantuvo como siempre, con aquella expresión relajada.

-mmm- murmuro Bill decepcionado: Tom lucia como siempre "_de seguro ya olvido lo que intente decirle"_ pensó.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto Gustav al pelinegro, Bill suspiro para negar con la cabeza.

-estoy bien- dijo –solo estaba pensando…en si existe, un rumor capaz de destruirnos-

-No lo digas ni en broma- era Georg.

-Dije que lo pensé- contesto el gemelo –pero es solo una estupidez… no hay porque preocuparse- Hubo un profundo silencio, nadie se atrevió a replicar aquello, quizás por un poco de miedo o simplemente por extrañeza; así continuaron su trayecto, en mutismo, fingiendo que no había nada interesante de que hablar.

"_¿Un rumor capaz de destruirnos? Eso fue lo que pensé cuando mi alma era cegada por aquellos reflectores... Me da un poco de miedo, pensar que se puede lograr…por mi culpa, por mi maldita culpa… _

_¿Por qué es cierto, verdad? Estos sentimientos…son tan profundos como destructivos… no son correctos, están malditos; tienen el poder, de destruir todo lo que en años nos costo construir…. Seria doloroso, pero, me pregunto, yo ¿lloraría? ¿Mas de lo que mi alma lo ha estado haciendo en este tiempo?... No se la respuesta a aquello…y aun así, mi alma es tentada…a la felicidad, de no ocultarme en secreto, de hacer libres estos sentimientos. _

_Supongo que no puedo evitarlo, soy un egoísta…quiero extender mi mano y ver si puedo tocar el sol…pero, eso no va a ocurrir ¿verdad? Después de todo…si extiendo la mano, podría quemarme…lo se…pero, me parece injusto, el porque, la tristeza se enamorado de mi"_

-Se dice que su relación es especial- dijo la mujer que los entrevistaba –Han pensado ¿Qué harían si tuvieran que separarse?- Bill abrió sus ojos sorprendido, no esperaba esa pregunta.

-La verdad, nunca lo he pensado- respondió el pelinegro, pero una voz en su cabeza le llamo mentiroso –Tom y yo, tenemos una conexión especial, un poco mas fuerte…incluso a veces pensamos lo mismo, creo que aun estando separados nos entenderíamos, después de todo…- El castaño le interrumpió.

-Después de todo somos los mejores amigos- dijo –entre nosotros no hay secretos…si nos toca separarnos haríamos todo lo que fuera posible para evitarlo… ¿verdad?- Bill quedo en silencio. El gemelo mayor le toco el hombro, el pelinegro reacciono.

-ah...si, como dijo Tom- respondió –no hay secretos- La mujer los miro confundida pero continuo la entrevista normal, después de todo ya le habían advertido: de la forma de ser de los gemelos, un poco difícil de entender. Una vez que hubo terminada, Bill tomo una botella de agua y camino a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?- interrogo el castaño.

-Necesito aire- respondió el pelinegro sin muchas ganas de conversar, por lo que acelero el paso y camino hasta la puerta trasera, donde aspiro aire para luego suspirar. No se dio cuenta cuando el gemelo mayor le siguió, y no pudo prevenir cuando este le jalo por la muñeca, ocasionando que Bill perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Hey, no me dejes hablando solo….! ¡Cuidado!- exclamo atrapándole antes de que cayera, ambos quedaron llamativamente abrazados.

-ten cuidado tu…- susurro Bill levantándose un poco –no me jales así- fue ahí al levantar el rostro que noto la cercanía, de inmediato se sonrojo y en un empujón, demasiado brusco, se alejo de su hermano. Tom dejo escapar una queja.

-¡Bill!- le llamo mientras se sobaba por el golpe -¿Qué sucede?-

-No….no es nada en particular- contesto desviándole la mirada –solo necesitaba un poco de espacio.

-¿ah?- replico Tom sin entender.

-Que no es nada importante- corto Bill de inmediato, hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodos.

-hey...Billy- Llamo de repente el castaño.

-¿Qué… quieres?-

-Es solo que...- Tom recordó el diario –estaba pensando-

-Ja- río Bill -¿piensas?- bufo en burla, el gemelo mayor frunció el seño.

-Que estoy hablando en serio- advirtió.

-ya, ya… ¿Qué sucede? ¿En que pensabas?- Tom tardo en responder -¿vas a decirme?- interrogo expectativo, clavando su pupila en Tom.

-es solo...que…entre nosotros- empezó con un sentimiento de ansiedad –hay confianza ¿verdad?- Bill no respondió –si algún día…encuentras a alguien-

-¿a alguien?- interrumpió.

-Si, a alguien…alguien que te guste, de quien sientas…estas enamorado- Bill abrió sus ojos a la par sin saber que el castaño hablaba era por el diario –yo te apoyari…-

-Detente- susurro bajito el pelinegro pero lo suficiente para que Tom le escuchase.

-Bill- hablo el castaño –yo….- cerro sus puños – ¡yo te ayudaría!- exclamo -¡para que esa persona este a tu lado!- Bill sintió un nudo en su garganta, sus manos que temblaban bañadas en el sudor frío –De verdad yo te ayudar…-

-No sabes de que estas hablando- interrumpió Bill.

-¡claro que lo se!- respondió –Porque me doy cuenta…de que tu también lo debes sentir…un amor hacia alguien… Bill ¡Yo quiero que tu seas feliz!-

-¡cállate!- alzo la voz el gemelo menor sintiéndose dolido por dentro.

-Pero Bill…-

-¡He dicho que es suficiente!- le interrumpió molesto -¿Qué sabes tu de esa persona?- interrogo, Tom quiso responder que había leído un pedazo del diario, pero prefirió callar -¡No sabes nada!-

-por…por eso mismo Billa- se defendió –Si yo estuviese enamorado- Bill quedo paralizado –serias tu la primera persona a quien yo se lo diría…después de todo ¡tu y yo somos hermanos!- Hubo unos segundos de silencio, el pelinegro ya no miraba al rostro del mayor, por el contrario sus puños permanecían cerrados con fuerza a la vez que su boca –¿Bill?- llamo el castaño.

-…hermanos…- repitió bajito el gemelo menor.

-Así es- acepto Tom –somos hermanos, entre nosotros no hay secretos…no quiero que los haya-

Bill no aguanto mas, sentía que si permanecía delante de su gemelo mayor rompería en llanto. El pelinegro se dio vuelta dispuesto a marcharse del lugar, dejando pasmado a Tom por la reacción, quien de inmediato alcanzo a sujetarle de la muñeca.

-¡espera!-

-¡suéltame!- grito Bill con tanto odio que el castaño lo soltó, quedando paralizado –no te quiero ver… ¡Nunca mas!- Y Bill salio huyendo de allí, el castaño tardo unos minutos en volver en si, dándose cuenta de que no entendía el porque su hermano estaba tan molesto.

"_Hermanos, se que entiendo esa palabra, lo que significa, lo que lleva consigo…pero no entiendo, porque me cuesta entender, porque me hace sentir dolor, saber que solo somos eso…hermanos, gemelos, destinados a amarnos limitadamente…. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? ¿Por qué este fue mi destino? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser el?"_

Bill golpeo el sueño con frustración, sintiendo las lagrimas bañar su rostro. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni si David se había molestado, después de todo había huido, de la entrevista, de las obligaciones, de Tom.

Maldijo nuevamente, mientras volvía a tomar de aquella botella de alcohol; se sentía herido, con pocas fuerzas para levantarse y luchar. Sabía, que había cometido un error, que Tom no tenia la culpa, que no había culpables por más que intentara buscar.

-¡maldición, maldición!- decía, había tomado su cuaderno y tirado contra el espejo; su maquillaje se había corrido notablemente, dejándole una apariencia que daba bastante lastima -¿Por qué Tomy? Dime el porque, porque disfrutas hiriéndome… porque me recuerdas lo que ya se-

Por su parte, Tom y los demás primero estuvieron asustados, porque no hallaban a Bill por más que buscaran. Hasta que por fin Gustav pensó y opino si era posible que el menor se hubiese ido al hotel. Cuando llamaron a confirmar, evidentemente era verdad; lo que los alivio aunque no quito la inquietud.

Tom camino hasta la puerta, pero cuando quiso entrar escucho el llanto de su hermano. Cerró sus puños, él también se sentía frustrado, porque no podía saber que era exactamente lo que a Bill le pasaba.

-quizás si obtengo ese diario….- susurro, recostándose contra la puerta, quedando sentando en el suelo –pero…eso estaría mal, Bill me odiaría- Pero el castaño necesitaba saber: que era lo que angustiaba a su hermano –supongo que no me queda opción…- cerro sus ojos –lo siento Bill, pero leeré ese diario…así sea lo ultimo que haga-

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

**¿Qué estoy sintiendo?**

Quiso entrar y dormir a su lado, de hecho abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero sabia, que si hacia eso, Bill simplemente se molestaría; porque aun, aunque la mayoría de las personas pensasen que él, Tom Kaulitz, jamás pensaba, estaban equivocadas.

Y había pensado, lo suficiente, para darse cuenta de que el motivo por el que Bill estaba molesto, estaba vinculado con el; porque le huía, porque se molestaba con sus palabras.

Pero esa noche, no le quedo opción que dormir en el sofá de la habitación de Gustav y Georg; cosa que le molesto pero tolero, solo por esa ocasión, por Bill, por saber que era lo que sentía.

El pelinegro se removió inquieto en la cama, sintiendo su cabeza a punto de estallar, de verdad que se había excedido bebiendo, pero, era la única forma que tenía de olvidarse de esos sentimientos prohibidos.

Entonces abrió lentamente sus ojos, queriendo clavar su mirada al techo.

Lo que vio creyó que era producta de su imaginación, porque allí estaba él, Tomy, mirándole fijamente, sobre el.

Sintiendo sus mejillas arder, aunque también ya estaban sonrojadas por el alcohol. Pero de hecho sentía, aquel mariposeo que se extendía por su cuerpo, el nudo en la garganta, sus manos que temblaban.

Vio como Tom se acerco a el, como con su mano delineo los labios del pelinegro, acariciando la suave textura, entonces sin mucha prisa, se acerco y probo de sus labios. Un beso lento que dejo al gemelo menor paralizado.

-to…¿tomy?- pregunto el chico cuando el castaño se separo. Pero Tom solo sonrío, acaricio sus cabellos y nuevamente se acerco –de seguro…es un sueño- pensó el pelinegro sintiendo nuevamente: verse envuelto en un segundo beso. Pero era diferente, era con un poco mas de ansiedad, con mas pasión.

Dejo que el mayor explorara su boca, abriéndola para verse acariciado por la lengua del mayor. Tom besaba bien, eso siempre lo supo el menor, aun cuando el mayor no le besase a el.

Entonces movido por las emociones que comenzaba a sentir, rodeo con sus brazos la cabeza del chico de las rastras, atrayéndolo hacia el, incitándolo a un baile de lenguas que se movían al ritmo del placer.

Pronto la falta de aire los hizo separarse, Tom se levanto un poco y lentamente comenzó a quitarle aquella camisa a su hermano. Bill le observo unos instantes, para después imitarle, comenzar a dejar caer la ropa sobre el suelo.

Estando desnudos, dejo que el mayor comenzara a besarle, primero besos sobre el cuello, pequeños mordiscos y luego unos cuantos chupones que le dejaban escapar suspiros de placer. Bill acariciaba los brazos de Tom, pasando sus manos por su espalda, palpando con sus dedos todas las sensaciones.

Porque el pelinegro lo sabia, que todo aquello era producto de un sueño, que cuando abriese sus ojos se daría cuenta de que todo era mentira, de que Tom jamás fue suyo.

Es por ello que no le importaba nada, no iba a perder la oportunidad, aun si era una falacia, el disfrutaría todos los segundos.

Con algo de preocupación empujo al castaño, tomando un poco el control y quedando sobre el mayor, a horcadas sobre el, entonces comenzó a besarle, con un poco ansiedad, sintiendo que sus manos temblaban. Primero por el cuello, luego por su pecho, probando sus pezones, bajando por su ombligo y finalmente, a aquel mimbro que ya estaba endurecido.

Exactamente no sabia que hacer, porque nunca antes había estado con ninguna otra persona. Primero probó con algo de temor, alejándose un poco para ver si a Tom le había molestado; evidentemente no era así, el castaño tenía sus ojos cerrados, entonces siguió: lamiendo la punta primero lentamente para después comenzar a subir, vio que de inmediato reaccionaba, así que sin dudar mas lo introdujo directamente en su boca.

Sintió como Tom se arqueaba, dejando escapar un gemido de placer. Esa fue una buena reacción, por lo que siguió haciéndolo: envolviendo con la húmeda de su boca a aquel miembro, introduciéndolo más rápidamente a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Por su parte el castaño sujetaba las sabanas, sintiendo los espasmos de placer que se extendía en su cuerpo. Sabía que a ese ritmo acabaría por correrse. No supo cuanto tiempo Bill siguió con ritmo, ni si sus gemidos eran demasiado fuertes.

Bill sintió a su gemelo correrse en su boca, escuchando el último gemido que resonó en las paredes de aquella habitación. Se levanto y se acostó a su lado, de inmediato Tom lo jalo contra el y le beso con pasión.

El pelinegro solo correspondió, permitiendo que ambas lenguas se encontraran, sintiendo al tiempo como la mano de Tom se deslizaba hasta su miembro, queriendo devolverle aquellos momentos. El menor sonrío y se dejo ser acariciado por el, marcando con sus uñas la espalda del castaño.

-tomy…!ah!- hasta correrse los gemidos resonaron. El castaño lo atrajo contra su pecho, dejándole descansar. Bill cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que había algo interesante que escribir cuando despertase.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- esa pregunta la hizo Gustav. Bill asintió, llevaba lentes que ocultaban que había llorado durante la noche.

-Necesito un pastilla para el dolor de cabeza- fue lo que respondió. David dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Por suerte pude cambiar lo que teníamos ayer Bill- hablo –pero no puedo el día de hoy-

-Eso lo se- respondió –por eso te digo, solo dame una aspirina- El manager asintió, entonces el pelinegro miro a todos lados, no veía a Tom.

-Apenas vio que entrabas subió a la habitación, tenia que cambiarse- Bill asintió al recordar que lo había dejado por fuera de la habitación.

-ya veo- fue lo que contesto.

Cuando Tom entro al cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue pasar seguro y comenzar a buscar por todos lados ese bendito diario. Cuando lo hayo, lo primero que noto es que estaba una hoja doblada.

-lo ultimo que escribió…-susurro el castaño –si Bill llega…es mejor que empiece de lo ultimo- y abrió a la ultima pagina.

"_La verdad me duele mucho la cabeza para escribir, creo que bebí mucho ayer…pero supongo que ha valido la pena"_

-¿valió la pena?- interrogo, entonces continuo leyendo.

"_aquellas sensaciones, sentirme suyo… son pocas las veces que sueño aquello...con el, con Tomy"_

Tom dejo caer el diario, no podía creer lo que acaba de leer. Un extraño mariposeo se poso en su estomago, mas cuando leyó como Bill especificaba lo que había pasado en su sueño. Sintió el sonrojo apoderarse en rostro mientras se recostaba en la pared -¿con…comigo?- replico –Bill…tu soñaste eso… ¿conmigo?-

Y él, exactamente no sabia como se sentía, porque de hecho al leer aquel sueño sintió la excitación correr por sus venas, que aquella escena de verdad ocurriera, pero, ellos eran hermanos.

-eso…no se puede- hablo, aunque el hecho de que quería que realmente ocurriera no cambiaba -¿Qué…es lo que siento por ti, Billy?-

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5 **

**Ya estoy harto de amarte en silencio**

El pelinegro sentía que llevaba recostado contra la pared más de una hora, aunque la verdad era que solo habían pasado unos veinte minutos. Dejo escapar una maldición y miro directamente a su manager. David trago un poco de saliva al ver esa mirada furiosa de parte de Bill.

-¡dile que baje!- exclamo molesto debido a que su hermano había subido a su habitación pero no había vuelto a bajar -¿no era que teníamos un día muy ocupado?-

-lo tenemos Bill- afirmo el manager con un profundo suspiro, en esos momentos llego Georg.

-no…no quiere bajar- dijo en voz baja, el pelinegro abrió sus ojos a la par –no se que tiene- continuo el bajista –le dije que se apurara pero…no quiere salir-

-¡suficiente!- replico Bill y camino a paso decidido entrando en el ascensor.

-¿no deberíamos detenerlos?- era Gustav. David negó con la cabeza.

-No se que les pasa a esos dos- dijo –pero ese problema deben resolverlo…pronto-

Tom no sabia cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que leyó aquel diario, y lo que verdaderamente le asustaba no era que le faltase por leer sino lo que pudiese descubrir, quizás era un poco cabeza dura, pero de todo lo que se había estado produciendo desde que encontró el maldito diario lo único que entendía era algo: no sabia quien era Bill, cuantos secretos podría ocultar.

-¿en que momento nuestra conexión desapareció?- se cuestiono a si mismo, un poco molesto, un poco frustrado. Odiaba no entender a aquel que juraba conocer más.

-maldición- dijo -¿Por qué tienes que ser tan complicado Bill?- Tomo el diario en sus manos –no…me siento seguro… de leer esto- se dijo a si mismo -¿hay mas secretos?- interrogo, entonces se escucho unos sonoros golpes en la puerta. El castaño cerro sus ojos molesto -¡he dicho que no quiero bajar!- exclamo, pero la voz que respondió lo inquieto.

-¡me importa un demonio si no quieres bajar! ¡Abre Tom Kaulitz!- grito el pelinegro. Los ojos del chico de las rastras se abrieron a la par, sintiendo la adrenalina circular por sus venas.

-Bill- susurro bajito mientras miraba la puerta, cerro sus puños sobre el diario –debemos hablar- y guardo el diario en la maleta del gemelo menor.

-¡he dicho que abras la maldita puerta!- grito Bill e iba a dar un segundo golpe a la puerta cuando esta se abrió. Ambas miradas se encontraron y antes de que Bill replicara, el castaño lo tomo de la muñeca arrastrándolo adentro, el gemelo menor dejo escapar una exclamación mas cuando la puerta se cerro con seguro tras ellos -¿Qué estas hacien…- Bill no pudo continuar esa interrogación, porque Tom lo empujo contra la cama.

-¡necesitamos hablar!- hablo en un tono profundo que dejo helado al menor. Bill asintió y por unos instantes se sintió intimidado.

-no es necesario… que me arrojes a la cama- bufo bajito levantándose para quedar sentado.

-Bill- le llamo el castaño tomando aire.

-¿Por qué no quieres bajar?- interrogo -¿te das cuenta de lo que ocasionas?-

-¿te das cuenta tu de lo que ocasionas?- Bill frunció el seño.

-yo no he hecho nada- replico.

-tu sabes que si- contesto.

-¿de que demonios estas hablan…- Bill no pudo seguir hablando porque Tom se acerco amenazadoramente hasta el, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros del menor, el vocalista trago un poco –ac…tuas….raro…Tomy- tartamudeo Bill por la cercanía.

-lo hago por ti- Bill trago aun mas saliva, se sentía pequeño con la mirada penetrante de su gemelo.

-¿por mi?- El pelinegro no entendía nada, aunque bien "entender a Tom" era una difícil labor que muy pocos lograban.

-Bill….- El castaño dudo, no sabia como explicarle lo del diario sin decir que no lo había leído –Se que estas enamorado de alguien-

-¿ah?- exclamo.

-¡calla y escucha!-

-¡no me mandes a call…- Tom coloco su dedo índice en la comisura de su boca. Bill asintió helado por la actitud del mayor.

-Se que yo, y solamente yo conozco a esa persona- Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron sorprendidos –pero…estoy confundido, porque…-

-mierda- susurro Bill cayendo en cuenta –lo…lo leíste- y empujo a Tom levantándose súbitamente, corrió hasta su maleta y tomo el diario –soy un grandísimo idiota-

-¡Bill!- le llamo sujetándole por el brazo, se sentía estupido de que el menor le hubiese descubierto tan rápido.

-¡no leas lo que no es tuyo!- reclamo molesto, sintiendo un vacío en su pecho -¿Cuánto…cuanto leíste?- el castaño trago -¿Cuánto??- exigió.

-No… no lo leí completo, las primeras seis paginas y las dos ultimas- Bill se sonrojo a mas no poder retrocediendo unos pasos, Tom intento seguirle.

-no…no te acerques- pidió.

-¡escúchame!-

-¡no quiero!-

-¡Bill Kaulitz!- replico molesto el guitarrista de que el menor no le dejase hablar.

-dime algo…solo esto- pidió Bill alejado del castaño –sabes tu… quien… ¿Quién es la persona a quien mas amo?- el mayor guardo silencio -¿lo sabes?- interrogo de nuevo, Tom suspiro y negó con su cabeza. Bill sintió un sentimiento extraño, algo entre el alivio y la desilusión –no lo sabes-

-No, no lo se- acepto el mayor. Bill guardo unos minutos de silencio, entonces recordó que fue lo último que había anotado: el sueño.

-No te tomes a….-empezó -no te tomes a mal el sueño- replico bajito –no eras…no eras tu- Tom frunció el seño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que…- Bill apretó sus puños, no sabia porque mentía ahora cuando tenia la mejor oportunidad del mundo, de decir finalmente cuales eran sus sentimientos –coloque tu nombre…-dijo –pero no soñé eso contigo…- El chico de las rastras frunció el seño, por un instante se sentía ofendido, herido y desilusionado.

-¿con quien soñaste eso?-

-Eso… no te incumbe-

-Me incumbe- replico con el seño fruncido, ninguno de los dos entendía el porque el sueño se había vuelto tan importante, porque discutían por el -¿Quién es?-

-¡Basta Tom!- respondió -¿te das cuenta de lo que me estas preguntando?-

-Eso no importa- contesto tan rápido que sorprendió a Bill –creí que entre nosotros no habían secretos-

-evidentemente los hay-

-¡No es necesario que los haya!-

-¡pero lo hay!- le grito. El chico de las rastras frunció el seño.

-¿esa persona tiene el mismo nombre que yo?- pregunto. El vocalista abrió su boca atónito -¡dice Tom!- acuso -¡y evidentemente no soy yo!-

-Esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido- repuso el menor –será mejor bajar- He iba en dirección a la puerta pero el guitarrista se le atravesó.

-esta conversación aun no acaba- Bill lo miro –no acaba- repitió.

-¿y que planeas lograr?- los nervios habían desminuido, aunque la sensación de vacío permanecía -¿quieres saber quien es esa persona?- Tom no respondió -¡eso no importa! ¡Confórmate con saber que me es imposible estar a su lado!-

-Billy- le llamo.

-¡no me llames Billy ahora!- exclamo molesto -¡Basta ya de preguntas estupidas! ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡Volvamos a nuestra rutina!-

-¡No puedo volver a la rutina!- contesto -no después de leer aquello-

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono -¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡No te afecta en nada!-

-¡no se trata de eso!- replico.

-¿entonces? ¿Es que querías ser tu?- Bill no supo porque dijo eso, pero se armo de valor para continuar -¿Por qué no eres tu?- interrogo de nuevo con un dejo de angustia -¿acaso querías ser el del sueño?- Por un momento Tom creyó sonrojarse.

-¡no digas estupideces! ¡Nosotros somos her…- El vocalista le interrumpió.

-¡exacto!- acepto Bill con un nudo en su garganta -¡somos hermanos!- dijo -¡Ahora deja de actuar como si te doliera que no eres tu!- acuso sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

-¡no me duele!- respondió.

-_**pero a mi si**_- pensó Bill, sintiendo que si seguían en esa discusión comenzaría a llorar, y no quería. Por lo cual, se dio vuelta dándole la espalda al gemelo mayor –ya ha sido suficiente por hoy…mira lo que ocurre por leer las cosas que no son tuyas- Tom guardo silencio -¿hemos terminado?- pregunto.

-…….- el guitarrista tardo en responder.

-mejor bajemos- y Bill paso por su lado, pero antes de que llegase a la puerta el chico de las rastras hablo.

-quiero…saber…- dijo –quien es el….el del sueño- Bill suspiro cansado –tienes razón- acepto –me desilusiona que no sea…yo- esto lo dijo tan bajito pero lo suficiente para que Bill abriese sus ojos.

-¿te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?- pregunto sorprendido e incluso confundido, porque le era imposible entender a Tom -¡somos hermanos, idiota!-

_**¿Por qué pongo esta barrera?**_

_**¿Por qué niego estos sentimientos?**_

_**Hoy solo me dado cuenta**_

_**Que poco a poco muero por dentro**_

-¡se…se…se que lo somos!- exclamo, pero no quería ver a nadie mas en ese sueño, quería ser el único. Ese pensamiento lo confundía, le hacia pensar que había algo extraño en él, porque Tom no debía sentir celos de una persona que no conocía, por querer estar con su gemelo.

-….- Bill trago saliva, cerrando sus ojos en un intento de serenarse para poder salir de aquella situación.

-Bill-

-no eres tu- susurro bajito cerrando sus puños con fuerza –no eres tu- repitió levantando sus orbes miel y clavándola en el castaño.

-Bill- repitió Tom dispuesto a continuar en aquella discusión.

-¡que no eres tu! ¡Demonios!-grito alto el pelinegro como tratando de convencerse a el mismo, sin darse cuenta que las lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

-Bi…Bill- susurro Tom dándose cuenta de las lagrimas -¿Por qué…porque lloras?-

-¡no estoy llorando!- exclamo pero su maquillaje se estaba corriendo.

-¡estas llorando!-

-¡que no lo estoy!- grito. Tom cerro sus puños y se acerco, pero Bill le arrojo el diario pegándoselo -¡vete!- exigió.

_**Ya me es imposible llorar**_

_**Todo en ti me causa daño**_

_**Porque es tan difícil entender**_

_**Que simplemente no te debo querer**_

-¡no me iré!- y lo tomo por las muñecas, pero Bill comenzó a removerse inquieto en un intento de liberarse -¡Basta, he dicho que basta!-

-¡basta tu! ¡Esto se acabo! ¡No lo soporto mas, quiero…quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista…de mi vida….!- Tom abrió sus ojos, recordando una de las primeras frases en el diario -¡quiero separarme de ti! Cierto…terminemos la banda, no te quiero cerca de mi Tom Kaulitz, me haces daño…-

"_Como odio estos sentimientos….como me odio por sentir esto…esta mal, lo se, no debería…sin importar si esta maldito o no….pero ¡no puedo!...trato pero no puedo… por mas que intento olvidar a esa persona mas me acuerdo de su sonrisa__**…. ¡Quiero odiarla! ¡Quiero que alguno de los dos desaparezca!... quiero que estemos separados**__…para darme cuenta de que estoy solo… ¿Por qué es tan difícil que suceda lo que quiero? __**Es mejor, separados por la distancia…este amor quedaría en el olvido"**_

El castaño estaba helado ante las palabras del menor, porque parecía empezar a comprender todo.

-Bill….yo…yo…soy- hablo sin soltarlo.

-¡idiota, no sabes cuanto odio estar cerca de ti!- le grito Bill aun haciendo fuerza por liberarse -¡odio ser tu hermano!-

-yo….yo soy- repitió Tom cayendo aun mas en cuenta –soy yo…-

-¡Si, tu! ¡Te odio a ti!- respondió -¡y lo digo en serio, esta banda se acaba!-

-¿Por qué no me di cuenta?- se pregunto a si mismo el mayor.

-¡ahora suéltame de una maldita vez!- y se zafo una muñeca el menor, lo suficiente para darle una sonora bofetada al mayor. Tom pareció salir de su trance pero no soltó la otra muñeca del menor -¡vete!- exigió y paro de moverse para poder respirar.

-Billy- le llamo el mayor para decirle que lo había descubierto.

-¿Por qué eres tan terco?- pregunto -¿Qué parte de desaparece de mi vida no entiendes?- las lagrimas aun caían y su respiración era dificultosa.

-Bill yo….- el pelinegro le interrumpió, había levantado nuevamente la mano para bofetearle.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que hacer o decir esto para que entiendas?- pero antes de que su mano se encontrara en el rostro del mayor, Tom le sujeto.

-¡basta!- pidió -¡déjame hablar!- ambos se encontraban agitados.

-¡ya no hay nada de que hablar idio….- Tom no lo soporto mas, el intentar hablar y que Bill le interrumpiera, sin aviso unió sus labios a los del gemelo menor. El pelinegro abrió sus ojos sorprendido sintiendo que las lágrimas se detenían. Su respiración era aun agitada, pero poco a poco fue recuperando la calma.

Bill no supo cuanto tiempo el mayor mantuvo sus labios unidos a los de él; de hecho sentía que todo daba vueltas aunque el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Solo sus labios estaban unidos, no era que le estuviese besando, por lo que menor no sabía como interpretar aquello.

-por fin un minuto de silencio- hablo el guitarrista cuando se separaron, el pelinegro no respondió, de hecho estaba estático como esperando una explicación –se que soy yo- dijo.

-¿tu?- sin entender de qué hablaba.

-realmente soy un gran idiota… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?- interrogo -¿Por qué hasta ahora….porque hasta ahora?-pregunto bajito, entonces miro a Bill, que estaba estupefacto –no quiero….mas secretos…. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- Antes de que el pelinegro respondiera, Tom lo atrajo contra el, abrazándolo fuertemente y hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del menor.

-To…¿tomy?- le llamo el vocalista confundido.

_**¡Detengamos todo esto ya!**_

_**¡Basta de secretos!**_

_**Ya estoy harto de callar**_

_**De amarte en silencio**_

-yo estoy feliz…de haber leído ese diario…sin el- cerro sus ojos aspirando el aroma de Bill –no sabría mis sentimientos….- beso el hombro del menor –sabes que soy lento….en estas cosas… nunca me detengo a pensar… que es lo que sientes-

-Tomy…tu estas….?- Bill sintió una húmeda en su hombro -¿llorando?-

-tonto, yo también puedo de vez en cuando- y lo abrazo mas fuerte, el pelinegro asintió confundido, era como si después de la tormenta viniese la calma, pero sabia que era imposible que las cosas fuesen tan bien.

-To…- antes de que dijese algo, el castaño se separo un poco, lo suficiente para tomarle por el mentón y besarle. Bill tardo en corresponder, pero cuando lo hizo permitió que el mayor explorase su boca con la lengua, haciendo el beso mas profundo y húmedo, sintiendo lo que hasta ese momento se habían negado.

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Felicidad ¿efímera?**

Sintió como el mayor lo recostaba contra la cama, mientras lentamente comenzaba a despojarle de aquellas molestas ropas.

-no….entiendo- susurro bajito el pelinegro, porque estaba siendo sincero: no entendía como habían llegado a esa situación, no entendía en que momento Tom dijo si y el retrocedía asustado, porque él, Bill: ¿estaba asustado? Se cuestionaba a si mismo, mientras sentía las manos desesperadas del mayor por liberarle de aquella ropa –to…tomy…- le llamo para que parase, quería hablar y aclarar todo antes de creer que estaba cometiendo un error.

-shsss- pidió Tom –yo creo…que tu y yo hemos tenido ya mas que suficiente- dijo –no quiero detenerme…- El pelinegro iba a contestar pero el mayor se apodero de su boca en un posesivo beso, invadiéndole con su lengua y obligando a que el menor le correspondiese.

Bill quería negarse, pero en cierto modo su cuerpo le traicionaba, porque el también llevaba esperando mucho tiempo, ahora tenia el momento, de por fin decir y hacer lo que se había guardo en el silencio.

El pelinegro dejo que el mayor le besara con aquella agresividad, mientras furtivamente sus manos se colaban por debajo de la franela enorme del mayor. Las sensaciones al acariciar la piel eran como corrientes que se expandían por todo el cuerpo. El menor no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido cuando el mayor comenzó a juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja. Era una sensación un tanto extraña, un cosquilleo que se posaba su vientre, su entrepierna que comenzaba a dolerle por desear más.

-Tomy…- gimió cuando el mayor comenzó a besarle, bajando por su clavícula para después decender a su cuello. Besos húmedos que dejaban marca, Tom no perdía la oportunidad de lamer, chupar e incluso mordisquear dejando pequeñas marcas

-¡ahhh!…- dejo escapar el pelinegro cuando ya era inevitable que ambos estaban desnudos, la ropa se encontraba dispersada en el suelo, mientras el castaño se acercaba al dorso del menor, comenzando a besar y lamer, succionando un poco un pezón mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba el otro, pellizcándole débilmente. Bill no pudo evitar arquearse, marcando una perfecta curva con su espalda, Tom aprovecho esos momentos para comenzar a decender. Entreteniéndose con el ombligo del menor pasando su lengua por doquier.

El guitarrista sentía aquellas ansias que se apoderaban de si, el querer mas de su gemelo, querer poseerlo y ser único para el. Los débiles gemidos que se escapaban de la boca del vocalista, solo hacia que su cuerpo ya caliente entrara en aun más calor. Bill le excitaba de sobremanera, aunque bien podría ser la fantasía de que lo iba a hacer con su gemelo menor. Eso era extraño, pero con Bill era diferente, sentía que una vez hicieran aquello no podría separase de él, ese era su mayor anhelo.

-Billy- susurro antes tomar nuevamente los labios del menor, incitándolo con su lengua y explorando aquella boca, con sus manos lo atraía contra si, para tenerle mas cerca, para sentir la fricción entre ambos cuerpos. Podía notar su erección que pedía ser atendía, por lo que separándose lentamente bajo hasta el, y sin esperar mas lo introdujo en su boca. Sintió satisfacción al escuchar el gemido del menor, quien se sujetaba contra las sabanas.

-no…- pidió Bill incoherentemente, con sus ojos nublados y húmedos por los espasmos de placer que comenzaban a azotar su cuerpo.

-¿no?- río Tom, lamiendo la punta lentamente para torturar a su gemelo, era en esos momentos que recordaba aquel sueño -¿quieres que pare?- pregunto, aunque sabia cual era la respuesta.

Bill gimió al sentir aquella calida boca envolverle, no pudo evitar arquearse, llevando inconcientemente su mano a la boca para acallar los gemidos que empezaban a escapar de ella. Quiso no fruncir el seño al tono en que Tom pregunto aquello, pero sabia que era imposible, así que opto por aceptar, después de todo el podría vengarse otro día.

-no…no pares- fue lo que dijo, y el castaño sonrío comenzando a introducir la carne en su boca, sintiéndose dueño de la situación, sabia que Bill le amaba y era eso lo único que le importaba.

Así, el castaño continuo con aquel ritmo, introduciendo aquel miembro en su boca, de la punta a arriba de forma lenta que fue aumentando. No pensó que aquello le fuese a gustar tanto, pero el escuchar gemir a Bill le hacia uno de los mejores momentos. Podía sentir como el pelinegro le sujetaba por el cabello, podría seguir así, pero tampoco quería que el menor se corriese, no antes de hacerle suyo.

-tomy…- jadeo el menor cuanto el castaño se separo y dirigiéndose a su boca, la cual beso con desbordante pasión, acariciando a aquel pircig que venia incitándole desde hacia un buen rato. Tom podía sentir las manos del menor que trazaban su cintura, como le atraía empujándole con su propia cadera. Sabia que venia llegando el momento, lo habían esperado durante mucho tiempo.

-Bill- le llamo el mayor –quizás esto…te pueda doler un poco- aviso, mientras sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse por la parte de trasera del vocalista. El menor negó con la cabeza, a el no le importaba el dolor, había estado soportándolo por mucho tiempo como para importarle que le pudiese doler ahora. Bill se acerco a Tom y le dio un profundo beso, para después acercarse al lóbulo de su oreja.

-hazlo- susurro –hazme tuyo- ese era su deseo entonces comenzó a juguetear con el lóbulo de la oreja mientras el mayor comenzaba a invadirle lentamente, primero un dedo el cual no sintió tan solo un leve cosquilleo, el segundo quizás un poco de presión y el tercero ya finalmente dolía por lo que Tom le beso para distraerlo, haciendo algunas tijeras para dilatarlo, hasta que finalmente supo que el vocalista estaba preparado.

El castaño se acomodo entre las piernas de su menor, besando sus cabellos cariñosamente, mientras lentamente comenzaba a introducirse en el, no iba a ir rápido, no quería causarle dolor a su gemelo, el solo pensar que le dañaría hacia que el desespero entrara en el: el hacerle sufrir más de lo que sabía el vocalista había sufrido en silencio. Vio como Bill frunció el seño, y no pudo evitar parar, pero cuando el pelinegro le rodeo por el cuello y susurro a su oído un "sigue" comenzó a introducirse más a fondo por aquel canal estrecho, hasta que supo al fin que estaba por completo, más ese gemido de Bill que resonó en las paredes.

Pronto sus cuerpos eran bañados por un tono perlado del sudor, mientras las embestidas de Tom se hacían más fuertes, haciendo un placentero sonido con el choque de la pelvis. Bill sentía los espasmos de placer que arqueaban su cuerpo, mientras los gemidos escapaban de su garganta. No había sentido tanto placer en su vida, y estaba feliz de que ha cada embestidas Tom le marcara, si, era suyo. Por fin todo ese dolor pasaría al olvido, ahora solo importaban ellos, su amor revelado.

-tomy…me vengo….!ah!- gimió Bill, y el castaño sabia que aunque era unos cortos minutos eran los mejores de su vida. El también se vendría, por lo que con unas embestidas mas fuertes, ambos llegaron a la cupiste del placer, un pleno orgasmo que se extendió por ambos, haciéndoles correr, primero Bill que mancho el vientre del mayor, después Tom que lleno con su esencia al menor.

Tom cayo encima de su menor rendido, dándole un beso en el hombro mientras el vocalista le acariciaba los cabellos, sentía su cuerpo cansado, por lo que quedarse dormido fue una tarea sencilla, no obstante, antes se acomodo en el pecho del mayor, sabia que David les regañaría, pero a el no le importaba, en esos momentos era feliz: Nada pero Nada, podría dañar su felicidad, o por lo menos eso creía.

-te amo Tomy- El castaño sonrío y le dio un tierno beso en la boca.

-Yo también- acepto.

&

-¿Qué demonios…..- empezó David cuando vio aquella revista. Georg se acerco y la tomo para ver, dejando escapar una exclamación.

-es….un montaje….lo es- aseguro, aunque en si la imagen no era traumante, era lo que la revista había dicho. Si, aquella foto de los gemelos Kaulitz seguramente causaría un gran problema.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 7**

**Es mentira.**

No sabia cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde aquella primera vez entre ambos, quizás y solo habían sido unas horas, pero para Bill eran los mejores momentos de su vida. Entonces, abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose recargado contra el pecho del mayor. Sonrío complacido, acercándose un poco y dándole un beso en la mejilla, una sonrisa instantánea se formo en los labios de Tom, aunque este aun seguía dormido.

El menor se separo lentamente, solo para tomar su celular y ver la hora. Abrió sus ojos como platos, eran las cuatro de la tarde.

-David nos va matar- susurro.

Entonces levantándose, comenzó a buscar su ropa. _Vaya que Tom la había tirado lejos _pensó con una sonrisa, comenzando a recoger una por una. No quiso despertar a Tom, por lo que se sentó en la otra cama y marco a recepción, donde le comunicaron a su compañero de banda.

La voz de Georg sonó al otro lado del auricular. El menor de los gemelos noto la tensión en su voz. Por lo que arrugo la frente pensando en que sabía la razón de su preocupación.

-Supongo que David esta molesto.-

-Lo esta.- Acepto el bajista. Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

-¿vas de decirme algo?-

-Creo… creo que es mejor que bajen Bill, es importante.-

-¿Importante?- cuestiono con el seño fruncido. –De acuerdo, lo se, estuvo mal fugarse un día de trabajo pero… ¿no estas dramatizando todo un poco?- Nuevamente Georg tardo en responder.

-No se trata de eso Bill.- Respondió al fin, el moreno sintió un nudo en su garganta. –Hay un problema.-

-¿Qué sucede?- replico ahora si con dejo de miedo en su voz.

-Baja.- pidió de nuevo el bajista. El pelinegro no replico y colgó. Entonces dio una ojeada a Tom, quien aun seguía profundamente dormido. Suspiro, se inclino un poco y le dio un beso en sus cabellos. –Te amo Tomi.-

Y abandono la habitación, sintiendo sus manos temblar. Maldiciendo el pesado el trayecto de su habitación hasta la recepción. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando noto a Georg y Gustav esperándole con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué?- Interrogo con voz aguda observándoles.

-¿Y Tom?-

-El no tiene porque venir.-

-Esto les incumbe a ambos, Bill.-

-Conmigo es suficiente.- Visualizo a David, sin pensarlo dos veces camino hasta el, haciéndolo voltearse jalándolo por el hombro. –David.-

-Hasta que apareces.- susurro el rubio, mirando a ambos lados y tomando del hombro al menor de los gemelos. –Sígueme, es importante. ¿Y Tom?-

-No-No.- Bill se maldijo por tartamudear, por lo que trago y hablo sereno. –Esta cansado, conmigo es suficiente.- Entraron en una habitación vacía, se dio cuenta de que sus guardaespaldas se quedaron vigilando la entrada, y ni Georg ni Gustav entraron. –David, dime que esta pasando, esto me esta enloqueciendo… no entiendo.- El manager lo miro fijamente.

-Un grave problema Bill.- Dijo. –Siéntate.- Ofreció pero el menor no le hizo caso. –Ten, observa esto.- Le paso una revista.- ¿ahora me entiendes?-

-Es-es- se mordió el labio inferior. –Un montaje.-

-No es eso lo que me preocupa Bill.- Respondió. –Veras, en si la foto no dice mucho. – En ella aparecían los gemelos viéndose intensamente. –Pero…-

-¿Pero?- repitió. –Por favor David, no puedes creer lo que dice esta maldita… solo buscan venta.-

-Una vez que vi el artículo, pensé en lo mismo que tu y llame a la revista.- El menor asintió. –El problema viene siendo Bill que me dieron una amenaza.-

-¿Qué?- exclamo sorprendido. –Por favor y tú te vas a dej….-

-Me dijeron que tienen una foto que no es un montaje y si es comprometedora.- El menor tardo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo se rió, su relación con Tom había sido normal, hasta ese mismo día. -¿Qué más te dijeron?-

-Que la foto es de hoy.- La expresión del vocalista se congelo. -¿pensaste en algo?-

-No-no… es solo…- Bill tartamudeo nervioso, David suspiro.

-Tenemos un problema.-

-No, espera.- Hablo el menor.

-Escúchame Bill.- pidió. –Sabes que no me pienso meter en tu vida ni en la de Tom, pero… esto puede destruir la banda.-

-Lo se, lo se.- acepto exasperado. –Pero déjame intentar algo…-

-Si, hablar con la revista y que muestre la foto ¿no?- Suspiro. –Bueno, conseguí que esperaran, que me permitieran hablar contigo, de seguro solo quieren dinero.-

-Se les da.- Hablo rápido.

-Entonces si hay algo de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos.- El pelinegro sintió un nudo en su garganta. –Esto nos va a costar.-

-Demanda al hotel por permitir que se viole la privacidad.-

-Al hacerlo le daríamos crédito a la revista.- Bill sintió que le patearon el estomago.

-¿puedes solucionarlo?-

-Sabia que dirías algo así.- suspiro y se recargo contra el asiento. –Por hoy puedes continuar descansando, cierra las ventanas.- advirtió con el seño fruncido. –veré que puedo hacer y luego te avisare.- El moreno asintió. –Y cuéntale a Tom.- EL vocalista arrugo la frente, esa idea no le gustaba. -¿de acuerdo?-

-mmm- murmuro el chico, para luego suspirar. –De acuerdo.- Y se levanto, caminando a paso pesado hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir, miro a David. –De verdad…- empezó. –Lamento esto.-

"_Sabia que mi felicidad tenia un precio_" pensó para sus adentros.

-No te preocupes, haré lo que este a mi alcance.- El moreno asintió y salio de la habitación. Ya afuera noto que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba, por lo que camino casi corriendo hasta el ascensor. Dio en el botón y una vez adentro se recostó contra la pared. Mirando hacia el techo para que las lagrimas no fuesen a dañar su maquillaje.

-Lo siento.- susurro a aquel espacio. Entonces las puertas se abrieron y el camino hasta la habitación, encontrándose a Georg y Gustav allí.

-Bill.-

-Hey amigo, ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Gustav preocupado. El moreno se forzó en sonreír.

-De verdad lo siento.-

-No te preocupes por eso.- Hablo Georg. –Todo saldrá bien ¿ok?- Bill asintió, Gustav le palmeo el hombro.

-Tranquilízate y descansa, ya mañana será mejor.-

-Espero.- susurro. Todos asintieron. –Nosotros iremos a nuestra habitación, trata de no pensar en ello.- El vocalista suspiro y paso la tarjeta para poder entrar en la habitación. –Gracias chicos, nos vemos mañana.-

-Hasta mañana.-

Y Bill cerró la puerta, recargándose contra ella y dejando que la gravedad venciese sus piernas. La habitación estaba en penumbras y podía escuchar el compás de la respiración de su gemelo al dormir. Suspiro, entonces visualizo aquel cuaderno a unos metros de el. Tirado en el suelo.

"_Que curioso. El día de hoy creí que podría ser inmensamente feliz. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que puedo llegar a ser extremadamente egoísta, por unos minutos de felicidad, por hallarme perdido entre sus besos… pude renunciar a todo, pude dejar que todo desapareciera… perdiéndonos en el espacio: el y yo, solo nosotros… únicamente nuestro amor"_

Suspiro y se levanto para sentarse en la punta de la cama, había encendido la luz de la lámpara para poder escribir, entonces se quedo mirando al mayor. Sonrió mientras extendía la mano y acariciaba su mejilla.

"_Pero se que mi amor no le hará bien… Y esto lo se, porque yo he sufrido en silencio, se lo que es dolor, se lo que este amor puede ocasionar… lo que puede destruir._

_Me pregunto ¿debo mentirle? ¿Debo decirle que nada de esto ocurrió? ¿Qué nuestros labios jamás se encontraron el día de hoy y que nuestra chispa de amor ya se extinguió"_

Vio que el castaño se removía en la cama, y supo que pronto despertaría. Suspiro.

"_Antes escribí que mi amor no era correcto… pero hoy… hoy pienso en plural, que nuestro amor no es correcto… Y se que duele, duele mucho. Pero creo que lo supe desde un principio, si intentaba tocar el sol, acabaría quemándome, acabaría mal… _

_No puedo, lo amo demasiado para hacerle daño…"_

Se mordió su labio inferior, retirando la mano de la mejilla del menor y cerrando aquel cuaderno para introducirlo en la maleta.

"_Y hoy, quizás fue el mejor día de mi vida, mi sueño se hizo realidad… pero al tiempo, ha sido tan efímero, que me cuesta aceptar que también debo decir: Adiós. _

_Lo siento, lamento desde el fondo de mi alma esto… pero supongo, que no me queda opción."_

-Bi-Billa.- susurro el gemelo mayor entreabriendo los ojos, encontrándose con la pupila de su menor. Vio que el moreno sonrió, una sonrisa melancólica que hizo que su corazón se encogiera. De inmediato se sentó y le miro fijamente. Bill trago.

-Hola Tom.- Saludo en un tono opuesto a como se sentía. -¿dormiste bien? Parecía que estuvi…- El castaño le interrumpió.

-Billa ¿Qué sucede?- E intento llevar su mano a la mejilla del menor, pero este de inmediato se separo. Demasiado rápido que ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar al mayor.

-Nada… nada.- sonrió. –Parecías a gusto durmiendo, por eso no te desperté.- Bill estaba de pie junto a la cama.

-eh..est..no..- Tom no era capaz de articular palabras, sentía todo tan confuso: ¿Por qué Bill se comportaba así? ¿Por qué después de que… bueno, no era que ahora eran algo mas?

–Bill.- Le llamo. –Explícame algo que no entiendo.-

El menor trago saliva, sabia que ahora venia la peor parte, fingir que nada había ocurrido. Engañar a Tom. Hacerle creer que todo había sido producto de su ¿imaginación?

"Esto esta difícil" se dijo para sus adentros.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 8**

**No puedes dejarme**

-¿Se puede saber porque demonios actúas de ese modo después de lo de…?- Miro hacia la ventana, estaban las cortinas cerradas, entonces tomo su celular. –Cuando ya casi va a ser la hora de la cena.-

-Tom…- Empezó el menor, y el mayor arrugo la frente.

-Espera.- ordeno. –Conozco ese tono, planeas algo… y no lo voy a permi… -Miro a su ardedor y tomo una toalla para envolver su cintura y poder levantarse. –te conozco Bill Kaulitz.-

-Tom, Tom, Tom.- Le llamo varias veces. –Tranquilízate.- pidió. –No planeo nada, así que no te deses…- El guitarrista dio un paso hacia el, haciendo que el moreno retrocediera.

-Ok, dime que huir de mi no es nada.- Bill suspiro, sintiendo sus manos temblar, esto estaba siendo mas difícil de lo que esperaba. –Bill.- le llamo. –Billa, dime ¿Qué pasa?-

-Estas… extraño.- Y le desvió la mirada. El mayor abrió su boca sorprendido.

-¿yo estoy extraño?-

-Si.- respondió. –Actúas como…- Se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Cómo si entre nosotros hubiese algo mas que una hermandad?- Bill frunció el seño, Tom había dado en el clavo.

-E-exacto.- El chico de las rastras abrió su boca repetidas veces pero no dijo nada, por el contrario acaricio sus sienes. No entendía nada, sabia que su hermano era un caso especial, pero esta vez… de verdad no entendía nada.

-Bill.- Le llamo.

-Escúchame Tom.- Hablo velozmente. –No se que ocurre contigo, pero creo que no es momento para…-

-Cállate.- ordeno.

-Tom.- continúo el menor. –David me hablo y me dio una notic…-

-Sabes que no puedes engañarme.- Replico, ignorando el asunto del manager. –Sabes que no podré borrar lo que ocurrió en la tarde.- El pelinegro se callo. –Lo sabes.-

"_Ok, segundo plan" _pensó el moreno.

-Nunca dije que lo que paso en la tarde fuese mentira.- Se burlo. La mandíbula del mayor se volvió a abrir. -¿Qué?- pregunto Bill.

-Eres un maldito.- hablo. –Me haces pasar por loco…-

-Escúchame Kaulitz.- Le llamo por el apellido, ejerciendo un control sobrenatural sobre sus acciones. –Podría explicarte todo si me dieses la oportunidad.-

-Por favor Bill ¿Qué hay que explicar?- cuestiono. –Yo estoy claro en mis sentimien…-

-¡no!- Le interrumpió. –Tom te estas tomando lo que ocurrió en la tarde muy a pecho.-

-¿Qué?-

-Es un juego ¿ok?-

-¿Qué?-

-Por favor.- Hablo retórico. -No llegaste a pensar que de verdad íbamos a seguir juntos.-

-¿Qué?- Repitió la pregunta incrédulo.

-Solo porque leíste unas palabras en un estupido cuaderno.- Se rió falsamente. –Por favor Tom, es solo una fantasía… -

-¿Qué, que…. Espera!- ordeno.

-Solo fue un juego.- Hablo. –un experimento… ¿Qué se siente hacerlo con tu propio hermano?- se rió. –Eso es todo.- El castaño quedo paralizado, y Bill comenzó a sentir que sus piernas flaquearían, pero sabia que debía resistir, por lo menos hasta que Tom entendiese que no iban a estar juntos.

-¿estas bromeando conmigo?- Bill guardo silencio. –Bill ¿estas jodiendo conmigo?- escupió las palabras molesto.

-Tran-tranquilízate.- tartamudeo el vocalista, tragando saliva. -¿no era eso lo que pensaste al principio? ¿Cuándo invadiste MI privacidad y leíste el diario?- cuestiono.

-Pero… bueno, lo pensé… pero…-

-¿lo ves?- pregunto el gemelo menor. –Solo es eso Tom, debes de saber que entre nosotros nun-nun… nunca… habrá algo mas…. ¿lo entiendes? ¿Somos hermanos, no?- El castaño tardo en dar una respuesta, el moreno suspiro, pensando en que lo habia conseguido, entonces dio un paso para encerrarse en el baño, y poder llorar con las gotas de la regadera.

-De acuerdo.- Hablo el guitarrista. –Esta bien, fue una fantasía, un juego, un experimento…-

-me alegra que lo entiendas.- susurro en un hilo de voz el menor, sabiendo que pronto rompería en llanto. Sabia que no debería sentirse decepcionado, pues el era quien estaba ocasionando eso, pero le dolía. Le dolía pensar que fácil era convencer a Tom, que fácil iba a ser para el olvidarlo todo.

-¿ahora me pides que lo olvide, cierto?- Bill solo asintió con la cabeza, ya no tenia ni voz para hablar, por lo que dio un paso en dirección al baño. Pero sintió la mano del castaño, apresar su brazo. –Y si…- El chico de las rastras dudo. –Y si… ¿y si te pido que juguemos de nuevo?- La mandíbula del menor se abrió y lo miro incrédulo. –Tú lo dijiste, no fui yo.-

-Tom… ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?-

-Dijiste que no significaba nada, que solo fue un juego, un simple experimento… bueno ¿Qué pasa si yo quiero seguir?-

-¿bromeas?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

-No.- respondió ahora mas seguro. –esta bien, se que jamás estaremos juntos... pero si es un juego, eso no tiene porque importar ¿o si?- Bill abrió su boca para responder. –Continuemos con el experimento.-

-To-Tom… no planeo… seguir.-

-La decisión tiene que ser mutua ¿no?-

-No seguiré.-

-Y si te jalo y te beso, no tiene porque importar, después de todo… para ti, no hay sentimientos.-

-No los hay.- respondió el menor. –Pero si seguimos jugando va a ser peor.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Temes cambiar de opinión?-

-No entiendes…- Jalo su brazo para zafarse del agarre. -¡temo es a…-

-¿a sufrir o a enamorarte de mí?- replico.

"_Idiota, no temo por mi, temo es por ti, por verte sufrir_" pensó el menor.

-Basta… porque eres…-

-Bill.- Dio un paso y Bill retrocedió, su opción era: si Tom seguía avanzando, correría y se encerraría en el baño hasta que este se fuese.

-Escúchame, estas jugando con fuego.- Hablo.

-Por favor Bill.- Hablo el mayor, dando otro pasó. –No fui yo quien empezó esto… Si temías jugar con fuego, no debiste de empezar.- Otro paso. El pelinegro sintió su espalda chocar contra la puerta.

-Detente, te lo ordeno, no des otro paso hacia mi.- El guitarrista frunció el seño.

-Me molesta que temas de mí, sabes que jamás te haría daño.-

-Créeme que ahora no estoy temiendo por mi.- El mayor frunció el seño, y antes de que el moreno dijese algo, dio un paso largo y llego hasta el, colocando sus manos a ambos lados del menor, para tenerle arrinconado.

"_Esto no esta funcionando, no es como lo planee…."_ Pensó el vocalista.

-Ya te dije que el juego se ter…-

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, ocurrió lo que había estado evitando, Tom se apodero de sus labios, primero suave para después agregar un poco de desesperación, pegando su cuerpo al moreno, colando sus manos en la franela de Bill para hacer que este gimiese y poder introducirse en su boca.

Bill sintió su cuerpo temblar al sentir las manos del mayor sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su cintura y ocasionando un espasmos de placer por su cuerpo. Gimió ante aquellas caricias y se maldijo por no dar resistencia. Le era imposible pensar coherentemente, menos cuando sentía los labios carnosos de su mayor apoderarse de los suyos, invadirle con su lengua y acariciarle todos los rincones.

-to…tomi.- susurro el pelinegro. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados aun cuando el mayor ya no le estaba besando. Tom sonrió, contento con la reacción que había ocasionado; y antes de que al menor se le ocurriera una idea, deslizo la camisa del mismo, lanzándola lejos. Haciendo que el chico al fin abriera los ojos y se diese cuenta de la situación. –Wait.- pidió.

Pero el castaño le volvió a besar, al tiempo que giraba la manecilla de la puerta del baño y el vocalista sentía perder el equilibrio. Tom le sostuvo, empujándolo un poco hasta que el moreno sintió su espalda tocar la fría pared. Se arqueo un poco ante frió contacto, pero antes de que hiciese algo, el agua comenzó a caer empando a ambos cuerpos. Gimió un poco.

-¿Qué… que estas haciendo? Tom… - He intento apartarse un poco, pero lo único que logro el menor, fue notar que el chico de las rastras lo tenia arrinconado en la regadera.

-Basta mi Billy… no hagas las cosas más difíciles.- Y deslizo su boca hasta su cuello, donde dio un pequeño chupón. Bill sintió su cabello pegarse a su rostro, el pantalón que le pesaba al estar empapado. Noto que Tom si estaba totalmente desnudo.

-No entiendes…- susurro el menor, sintiéndose frustrado, incapaz de negarse. –Tomi, esto nos traerá proble- El castaño le había vuelto a besar, atrayéndolo con su mano izquierda que se había deslizado por detrás de su nuca.

Esta vez el menor no se negó, por el contrario le correspondió, permitiendo que ambas lenguas se encontrasen y saboreasen entre ellas. Sus brazos se deslizaron por el cuello del mayor, quien con su mano derecha comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Bill.

-Esto… esta mejor.- susurro el chico de las rastras al separarse, mordiendo un poco el labio inferior del pelinegro. Quien asintió.

Tom le observo a los ojos, viendo cada detalle del menor, sabia que había dicho que era un juego, pero al diablo, el lo amaba, y así el menor lo negara el estaba seguro de cuales eran sus sentimientos.

Sonrió al ver un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas del vocalista, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Para luego dirigirse al lóbulo de su oreja, donde comenzó a morder y besar. Fue muy fácil para el mayor, quitarle los pantalones al menor, lo cuales arrojo a un lado sin fijarse.

Fue entonces donde comenzó a besar su cuello, succionando y encontrándose con pequeñas marcas rojas que había dejado la vez anterior. Sonrió, y su mano izquierda pellizco el pezón izquierdo de Bill, mientras que con su boca succionaba el otro, haciendo que las paredes de aquel baño resonaran con gemidos.

El moreno solo podía gemir, al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban por los músculos de hermano, delineándolos y pegando mas su cuerpo a el.

Bill sentía la humedad de su cuerpo, sus brazos que a veces se resbalaban por las gotas que los bañaban. Sus manos sujetaban las rastras del mayor.

-Tom…Tomi.- Le llamo el menor, pero como el mayor no le veía, lo jalo por las rastras hacia atrás, haciendo que este soltase un gemido. Tom le miro con el seño fruncido, pero antes de que el mayor dijese algo, Bill se adelanto y le dio un beso efusivo. Desbordante de pasión contenida.

El chico de las rastras se dejo controlar por el menor, deslizando sus manos para sostener el rostro del moreno y poder besarlo con mayor profundidad. Sus lenguas jugueteaban entre ambas, separándose un poco y permitiendo que ellas se enredaran, entonces Bill le empujo un poco, pasando sus manos por su cuello y deslizando su boca hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de Tom. Donde sensualmente paso su lengua, haciendo que el mayor soltase un gemido.

Bill sonrió, entonces con voz ronca le susurro.

-Creo que deberías devolverme el favor de la vez pasada.- Tom sintió sus piernas temblar ante aquel tono táctil, sonrió. Así que separándose un poco le dio un beso al menor, para comenzar a descender y hacer lo que el moreno le pedía.

Deslizo aquel molesto bóxer sin problemas, y pudo encontrarse con la maravillosa figura desnuda de su gemelo. Eso le encantaba, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a introducir en su boca el miembro ya endurecido de su menor. Ensalivando y succionando, haciendo que las manos de Bill se enredaran en el cabello del mayor al tiempo que gemía.

Tom sabia que Bill se correría, y no quería, no por lo menos hasta no haber entrado en el. Por lo que se separo y le beso antes de que el pelinegro protestase. Comenzando a bajar su manos por las nalgas del menor, empujándolo contra el y haciendo que las piernas del moreno se enredasen en su cintura.

Bill gimió al sentir el roce el miembro endurecido de Tom, al tiempo que sus manos se sujetaban con firmeza al cuello del mayor, pues las gotas de agua hacían que su cuerpo se resbalase. Tom comenzó a introducir primero unos dedos dentro del menor, pues no quería dañarle. Comenzando a hacer tijeras y dejando que el menor se acostumbrase.

-Hazlo.- ordeno el vocalista, después de unos minutos. El mayor asintió, y entonces comenzó a introducir su carne en el cuerpo del menor, sintiendo la estreches del mismo envolverlo. Los gemidos de ambos que comenzaban a hacer eco en las paredes.

Cuando por fin pudo introducirse completo, Bill se apretó a el, con el seño fruncido, pero al cabo de un rato le dio un beso al mayor, indicándole que podía continuar.

Los sonidos de sus gemidos hacían contraste con el ruido sensual del choque de la cadera de Tom y las nalgas de moreno. En cuestión de minutos, el cuerpo del vocalista se arqueo de placer, seguido por Tom quien se corrió en el interior del menor. Ambos gimieron, al tiempo que Tom recostaba un poco contra la pared a Bill, sus respiraciones aceleradas.

-te amo mi Billa.- susurro el mayor, cuando el pelinegro bajo sus piernas de la cadera del castaño. Bill deslizo la mano y cerro la llave que había estado bañándolos. Suspiro y le observo, para luego darle un tierno beso.

-Sabes que esto es pecado, Tomi.- susurro. Tom encogió los hombros.

-Al diablo con eso, me da igual.- Bill sonrió, a él también le daba igual, pero esperaba que el mayor tuviera un poco de cordura.

-Vamos a sufrir Kaulitz Uso su segundo argumento.

-Si estoy contigo no hay sufrimiento.- susurro el castaño; levanto por el mentón al menor y acercando sus labios. –Mientras estés a mi lado, todo esta bien… si me dejas, ten por seguro que sufriré.- Bill suspiro.

-Eres un terco.-

-Y te amo con ello.- contesto, entonces unió sus labios a el menor, girando otra vez la llave porque sabían que debían de bañarse.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 9

No deben existir los secretos

Por Lyra_acuario

Jadeo levemente al sentir aquellas caricias. Que fácil era aquello, que fácil era olvidar todo. Fingir que todo estaba perfectamente bien. El moreno cerro sus ojos, mientras sentía el cálido aliento de mayor tocar su piel; aquellas manos que palpaban cada área, que se deslizaban sin vergüenza, tan solo entregándose a la caricia de un te quiero.

Bill arrugo su frente, no porque se quejase de que Tom le besase. No, amaba eso; amaba sentirse amado, sentir que no importaba cuantos problemas pudiese haber, no importaba cuantas personas pudiesen estar en su contra. Cuando estaba así, rodeado por aquellos brazos, solo se rendía al castigo, de ser prisionero de sus mismos sentimientos.

-Tom…- susurro el pelinegro contra el oído del mayor, haciendo que el mismo se estremeciese. Que se acercase un poco más, si es que aquello aun era posible, y tomar posesivamente aquellos labios.

El chico de las rastras exploro aquella boca, que bien sabia ahora era imposible escapar de ella. Amaba el cuerpo que tenia bajo el. Quizás y solo habían pasado unas horas, de hecho unas doce o trece. A él no le importa, solo se despertó de su sueño, porque sintió una figura colarse bajo sus sabanas. Si, aquel con quien compartía su mismo reflejo. Porque eran iguales, aunque para el Bill era más hermoso.

-Mi Billa…- Gimoteo el mayor. Al tiempo que bajaba en un recorrido de pequeños besos por el cuello del menor. No pensó que se pudiese hacer adicto a aquella piel. Pero ahora, mientras sentía el cuerpo del vocalista estremecerse de placer. No podía dejar de besar y chupar por cada tramo que encontrase.

Su mano derecha rodeo la cintura del pelinegro. Comenzado a acariciarla levemente, subiendo y bajando la mano, en un vaivén tortuoso pero placentero. Bill gimió ruidosamente, sintiendo que su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse aun más. Gimoteo de nuevo. La fricción entre ambos cuerpos desnudos, hacía que una capa perlada cubriese la piel de ambos. Hacía demasiado calor.

-Me dijeron que tienen una foto que no es un montaje y si es comprometedora.- El menor tardo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo se rió, su relación con Tom había sido normal, hasta ese mismo día. -¿Qué más te dijeron?-

-Que la foto es de hoy.- La expresión del vocalista se congelo. -¿pensaste en algo?-

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron a la par. Tan solo por recordar aquellas palabras. Su vista giro hacia la ventana. Si, la cortina estaba cerrada. El se había asegurado de ello. Entonces sintió aquellos labios sobre su abdomen. Tom que jugueteaba con su ombligo. Un hormigueo en forma de espasmo se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Haciendo que inconscientemente llevase su mano a su boca, para acallar aquel -de seguro sonoro- gemido que quería escapar de su garganta.

Maldijo para sus adentros a pesar de estar disfrutando. ¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo podía olvidar todo por tan solo una caricia? ¿Por tan solo una noche de sexo? Sí, porque de seguro era de madrugada. Con tan solo unas horas de haberse enterado de la maldita foto que les podía joder la vida. Maldijo de nuevo, pero la húmeda boca de su mayor no le dejaba concentrar. No, no podía. Cuando Tom continuaba bajando y el solo podía sostenerse de las sabanas mientras gemía.

Tom se separo un poco, sintiendo el calor emanar del cuerpo de su hermano. Miro a Bill. Al ser gemelos, podía asegurar con total seguridad. Había algo que Bill le ocultaba. Quería creer que no, quería pensar que entre ellos, a partir de su primer encuentro no existirían mentiras, no existirían secretos. Pero el vocalista le ocultaba algo, y no hallaba el modo de saberlo. Su boca pellizco un pezón del menor, haciendo que este se arquease.

Si se suponía que Bill quería esto ¿Por qué ahora estaba colocando peros?

Acosarlo en el baño no le había molestado en absoluto. El era feliz mientras pudiese hacerle suyo, mientras pudiese decir que Bill era simplemente suyo.

-Billa…- le llamo, levantando con su dedo índice el mentón del menor. Quien con ojos nublados asintió. ¿Cómo podía hacerle hablar? –Te amo.-. De nuevo el moreno asintió, acercándose y apretando sus labios contra el castaño. Tom sintió la lengua del pelinegro acariciarle los labios, incitándole a que los abriera. No se negó ante aquel tacto. Por el contario los entreabrió y permitió que el menor tomase el control.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que confié ciegamente en mí?

Estaba seguro que Bill había besado a pocas personas. Aunque a decir verdad, no estaba del cien por ciento seguro. Pero, le gustaba el modo en que vocalista le besaba, el modo, en como su lengua se deslizaba por su boca, invadiéndole, probando cada rincón, enlazándose con su propia lengua.

Sintió los brazos del menor rodear su cuello, mientras las piernas del mismo se enroscaban en su cintura. Sus manos se cerraron automáticamente por la cintura del menor, pegándolo aun mas, haciendo que sus miembros chocasen. Esto le hizo gemir, a pesar de que el mismo fue acallado por el menor. Quien solo se separo un poco para dejar que un pequeño hilo de saliva los conectara.

Por unos momentos el castaño se perdió en su mirada. Olvidando el hilo de sus pensamientos, tan solo viendo las orbes marrón claro de su gemelo. Aquellos ojos que expresaban mucho.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo, si esos ojos lo decían todo?

Su mano derecha acaricio los labios de Bill. Quien le dio un pequeño beso en el dedo índice, para después comenzar a morderlo y succionarlo. Estaba seguro que el moreno hacia eso con la intención de hacerlo perder el control, y lo conseguía. Le hacía desearle aun más. Desear estar así para siempre.

-Si… si sigues haciendo eso…- murmuro Tom. –No podre prolongar más esto…-

Bill sonrió separándose un poco.

-Yo no he pedido que lo prolongues.

Ahora fue el mayor quien sonrió. Comenzando a descender sus dedos, por la espalda del menor. Marcando la línea de su columna lentamente, acariciando sus nalgas que estaban perfectamente acomodadas para él. Sintió la cabeza de Bill esconderse en su hombro. Al tiempo que sentía débiles mordidas contra su cuello.

El aliento del menor contra su cuello le provocaba un hormigueo. Al tiempo que sus dedos comenzaba a introducirse en la entrada del menor, queriendo dilatarlo rápido, queriendo estar dentro de él lo más pronto posible. Podía sentir las estreches del menor, aquella cavidad pequeña y húmeda por la excitación.

-No… no es…- trato de hablar el pelinegro. –No es ne…cesario… que…lo… prolongues mas.- Termino rápido, pues al mismo le costaba hablar. El castaño asintió, pero por ganas que tuviese hacerle daño a Bill no estaba entre sus planes. Por lo que comenzó a hacer pequeñas tijeras, primero con sus dos dedos, luego el tercero. Así, hasta que sintió que Bill estaba preparado.

El vaivén de sus embestidas al principio fue lento. Pero con el paso de los segundos, el calor les hacía perder el control a ambos, y los únicos ruidos que se podían escuchar en la habitación, eran los gemidos acompañados del ruido del choque de la cadera del mayor con las nalgas del moreno. Un ruido bajo pero audible en aquella penumbra.

Bill cerró sus manos en los hombros del mayor, sintiendo como se resbalaba por el sudor que ambos cuerpos despedían. Quiso acallar sus gemidos, pero sabía que era imposible. Y bien, Tom tampoco hacia el esfuerzo. Al cabo de los segundos. Todo acabo y solo podía sentir el liquido espeso en sus piernas. Gimió, mientras sentía el peso del castaño sobre él.

El ritmo de sus corazones casi era igual. Ambos acelerados, jadeando ruidosamente. El pelinegro acaricio las rastras. Tom no le miraba.

-Bill…- Le llamo.

-Hmm?

-Tú me… ¿tú me estas ocultando algo?- pregunto. El guitarrista no podía seguir con la duda.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.- Se quejo el mayor. Bill asintió y deposito un pequeño beso en el hombro del mayor. –Bill.

-Tengo muchos secretos Tomi.- El mayor se sintió triste por aquella confesión. –Tú mismo te diste cuenta con aquel cuaderno.

-Es… diferente.

-¿diferente? ¿En qué?

-Lo que me ocultas ahora, no está en ese cuaderno.- Bill no respondió. –Lo que me ocultas es de…-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-No lo sé.- Contesto el castaño, y esta vez sí levanto el rostro para ver a su menor. Pero no se aparto de encima de él. -¿Qué me ocultas Billy? ¿Es tan grave, que no quieres que me entere? ¿A pesar de que se supone de que ahora, no debería haber secretos?- Bill abrió su boca para contestar.

¿Cómo le decía, que el problema ahora, recaía en que ellos no deberían estar juntos?

¿Cómo le decía, que después de desear tanto una cosa, ahora deseaba que nunca hubiese sucedido?

No era, porque no le amase. Por el contrario, daría cualquier cosa por Tom, incluso su vida. El era lo más importante para él. Pero, ¿Cómo le explicaba que sus vidas peligraban si estaban juntos? ¿Cómo podían estar juntos si eran hermanos?

-Me duele saber que estas sufriendo.- Continuo el castaño al ver el menor no respondía. –Y lo sé, porque te amo, y porque ahora si veo mas allá de tu mirada.

-Tom…- Empezó el moreno, pero el guitarrista no le dejo hablar.

-Y siempre utilizas el maldito tono de voz de que me vas engañar, de que ocultaras por todos los medios la verdad… y a la final. Soy yo quien se da cuenta… pero tarde.- Bill tardo en responder.

¿Se arriesgaría a decirle la verdad? Su vista se giro hacia la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado. Podía ver encima de ella tres cosas útiles como innecesarias. Que contradictoria. Podía ver el reloj, que marcaba las cuatro y media de la madrugada. A él no le interesaba la hora, por lo que era inútil. Estaba su celular, pero sabía que a esa hora nadie le escribiría, por lo cual, también carecía de importancia. Y por último, estaba la lámpara, la cual no pensaba encender porque en ese caso vería el rostro de Tom. Y no quería verle sufrir, porque odiaba esa expresión.

-Bill.- Llamo el mayor, sacando de sus cavilaciones al moreno. El chico volteo y le vio a través de la penumbra.

¿Decir te amo? ¿Decir la verdad? O ¿decir la verdad y después te amo? Lo pensó durante unos minutos, que parecieron eternos. Al tiempo que, la frente del mayor se arrugaba aun más. Suspiro pesadamente. Sabía que el guitarrista tenía razón. Que no podía huir más, que tarde o temprano tenía que aceptar las cosas.

Como su diario, como las palabras en su cuaderno.

Podría ocurrir algo bueno, alguna salida que les ayudara a ambos. Como ocurrió con sus sentimientos. Nunca tuvo el valor de expresarlos, pero por la curiosidad del mayor. Todo salió para bien. O salió para bien para él. Porque ahora podía decir que Tom le quería, que le amaba mas allá de un vinculo entre hermanos.

-Tú me amas.- Afirmo. Y el castaño no respondió a eso. Porque sabía que no era necesario. –Pero, ¿Me amaste solo por mi diar…

-No Bill. Siempre te he amado.- Le interrumpió el mayor, leyendo sus pensamientos. –Siempre, es solo… quizás no soy más valiente que tu. Aunque a veces lo pareciera.- Bill suspiro de nuevo. No le quedaba opción.

-De acuerdo.- Acepto. El castaño espero exceptivo. –Tenemos un problema Tom.

-¿un problema? Dime cual es, porque yo no lo veo. No había sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora.

Bill cerró los ojos. El también era feliz.

-Si yo estuviese en peligro.- Los ojos del mayor se abrieron como platos. –Es una hipótesis.- Añadió para que el castaño se relajase. –Si yo estuviese en peligro, tu harías lo que fuera por salvarme ¿cierto?- Tom asintió. –Y si esa solución implicara separarte de mí.

-Buscaría otro modo.

-Si no hubiese otro modo.

-Siempre lo hay.

-Tomas, déjame terminar.- El guitarrista asintió con desgana. –Si tu única opción sería abandonarme, o no abandonar, sino dejar que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes ¿no lo harías, si implica salvarme?

-No podría volver a ser el de antes, no, sabiendo… no, amándote, y hecho, lo que hemos hecho.- Bill suspiro. –Bill, sería más sencillo si hablaras más claro.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Acepto como pocas veces el menor. –Tom, ayer David me llamo.

-¿y?

-Nuestra relación, que no llevaba nada de haber comenzado. Ya está formando problemas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Entonces Bill suspiro y le conto todo acerca de la revista y la supuesta foto que les habían tomado. Tom tardo en responder, era la primera vez que pensaba tanto en una respuesta.

-¿entiendes?- pregunto el pelinegro. –Antes, sin que tú lo notaras, te amaba, te miraba de un modo no propio de un hermano… La gente sospecho de eso Tom, la gente noto lo que mis ojos, y mis canciones transmitían…. Si ellos notaban eso, y tú no me correspondías. Ahora que si lo haces ¿no será más obvio?

-Yo…- El castaño tardo en asimilar eso. Incluso se acostó aun lado del menor. Por lo que el moreno se sentó, encogiendo sus rodillas y apoyando su cabeza sobre ellas. –David dijo…-

-No importa que David allá dicho eso.- Cortó el moreno. –Tarde o temprano, esto se sabrá. Y cuando llegue ese momento, va a doler mucho mas. Porque me abre acostumbrado a ti…

-Bill.- Le sujeto por brazo para el moreno le mirase. –Seremos discretos.

-Oh no, Tomas, si algo conozco en ti. Es eso. No conoces la palabra discreción.

-Puedo hacerlo.- Le corrigió el mayor. –Billa, por ti, puedo cambiar muchas cosas.-

-Tomi.

-En serio.- repitió decidido y jalo a Bill para que cayese encima de él. Apretándolo fuertemente contra su pecho. –Te lo prometo. Hare que esto funcione, aun si se me va la vida en ello.

-exageras.

-Confía en mi.- Bill suspiro. No era que no quisiera confiar en Tom, solo que, para que las cosas funcionasen, se necesitaba más que fuerza de voluntad. Sintió como el guitarrista apretaba sus labios contra él. Suspiro de felicidad, entreabriendo sus labios. Podía olvidar todo mientras Tom le besase. Mientras Tom le abrase y le dijiese que estaba todo bien. Aunque no lo fuera.

"_Que curioso, pueden haber mil personas en el mundo. Pueden haber amigos, familia, desconocidos, fans…. Pueden estar esas molestas personas llamadas paparazzi, pueden estar los medios fotografiándonos… En fin, pueden existir muchas vidas a nuestro alrededor. Puede que el mundo siga girando. Pero es curioso, como mi corazón se acelera y el tiempo se detiene, el tiempo se hace eterno como corto. Pasan horas y no es nada. Ocurre de todo, y no lo noto. Porque cuando siento que besa, cuando siento que me acaricia. Solo me pierdo en sus brazos, me encierro en el sentimiento de felicidad que me rodea. Olvido todo, y eso me asusta. Porque puedo cometer errores. Tom hace que vaya del cielo al infierno, y eso es peligroso. Muy peligroso. Pero no puedo evitar pensar, que todo está bien, mientras él me rodee con sus brazos"_

David sonrió. Se le acababa de ocurrir una grandiosa idea. Se podría decir, que se consideraba un genio así mismo. Camino a través de su habitación y clavo sus orbes en el amanecer que destellaba en su ventana. La línea de sus labios se hizo más grande. No había podido dormir pensando en la solución para aquella fotografía, el modo de contraatacarla si afirmar que era mentira.

Miro el reloj de su muñeca. Sabía que era excesivamente temprano, pero debía de avisarles a los chicos. Debía de decirles, como iban a salir de esta. Estaba seguro, de que, conociendo la personalidad del mayor, aceptaría.

Todo saldría bien si Tom aceptaba. Porque su plan recaía en el mayor. No imaginaba a Bill haciendo lo que él le iba a pedir.

Suspiro cansado y camino de vuelta a la cama. Ya tenía una solución, así que podía dormir unas horas. Al fin y al cabo, todo saldría bien. O eso era lo que esperaba.

-No hay nada que pueda fallar….

Continuara.


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 10

Dilemas y más dilemas.

Por Lyra_Acuario

Los ojos de los gemelos se abrieron como platos. Ambos –sincronizados- no podían creer lo que sus oídos estaban captando. A la par, abrieron repetidas veces sus bocas, intentando decir algo. Pero lo cierto es, que un silencio pesado envolvió a los gemelos Kaulitz.

-Pero ¿Qué sucede chicos?- Pregunto David con el seño fruncido. Pensaba que se le había ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo. Y ahora, los gemelos parecías molestos -en desacuerdo- en algo que los beneficiaba a todos. A la banda entera.

-Yo…- Empezó el gemelo menor, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta. Como si le hubiesen atravesado con una cuchilla. Pero lo que más le dolía, era saber que su manager tenía razón. Que esa era la salida, era una solución perfecta. ¿La aceptarían los medios?

"_Yo no…"_ murmuro para sus adentros Bill.

-¡Espera!- Exclamo molesto Tom. Levantándose de su asiento. Estaban en su habitación, al principio desayunando tranquilamente, cuando de repente apareció su querido manager. Con excelentes noticias, que solo habían arruinado el desayuno de ambos. –Tienes que estar bromeando… No puedes.

-Tom, David tiene razón. Sería una buena solución.

Los ojos del castaños se abrieron como platos; no daba crédito a las palabras que escapaban de los labios del moreno. Le miro fijamente, tan profundo que el moreno le desvió la mirada. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerzas, sentía un sentimiento correr por su sangre; si, la ira corría como veneno por su sangre.

-¿Qué te pasa, Tom?- Interrogo con la frente arrugada el rubio. –Pensaba que sería Bill quien pondría objeción primero. Pero ¿tú? Tom, para ti es fácil… es lo que acostumbras a hacer ¿enton…- El manager guardo silencio al ver esa mirada de odio por parte del guitarrista. Sabía que si seguía hablando, el castaño le podría golpear.

-David.- Le llamo Bill. -¿podrías dejarme un minuto a solas con Tom?

-Yo…- Suspiro pesadamente. -¿Qué diablos les pasa?- Y camino hacia la puerta. –Por favor Bill, hazle entrar en razón. No quiero que estropee todo.

Bill asintió y le vio marcharse. Una vez cerrada la puerta, su vista viro hacia su hermano. Quien justo, en esos momentos, estrellaba su puño contra la pared. El pelinegro se sobresalto, pero de inmediato se paro sosteniendo la mano del mayor.

-¿eres idiota?- Le insulto. Revisando su mano. –Estas manos no pueden ser dañadas por nada del mundo….- La sujeto con ambas manos. –Eres guitarrista, no olvides eso.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el pelinegro fingiendo demencia.

-¿Por qué demonios te pones de parte de ese maldito?-

Por un momento los ojos de Bill se abrieron de la impresión. Entonces su expresión cambio, una mirada de tristeza. Se separo recargándose contra la pared, con la mirada en un punto lejos de Tom. Sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y enciéndalo. -¡BILL!- le grito Tom molesto, al tiempo que le arrancaba de las manos el cigarro y lo tiraba al suelo.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hice?

-No te lo estaría preguntando si supiese la respuesta, maldición.- Replico furioso, al tiempo que aplastaba con el zapato el cigarrillo. Bill suspiro. Y haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad hablo. Le dolía, pero debía dejarlo claro.

-¿no es lo mejor?- Pregunto. –Ayer te lo dije, que los problemas se avecinaban…

-Y también te dije que saldríamos de ellos.- Corto. –Te dije que…

-David tiene razón.- Le interrumpió el moreno.

"_me duele aceptarlo, pero él tiene razón"_ Quiso decir el chico de la melena de león.

-¡Bill!- Exclamo el castaño molesto. Pero el vocalista solo le desvió la mirada. -¿de verdad quieres eso…? ¿De verdad?

Pasaron unos minutos molestos antes de que el menor contestara. Entonces tragando saliva asintió.

-¿Está bien compartirme con otra persona?- Esa voz sonaba dolida. Bill ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo. –Bill Kaulitz.

-No se trata de compartir.

-¿entonces, de que se trata? Porque según lo veo desde mi punto de vista, me quieres compartir con alguien más.

-No.- Empezó Bill pero después cerro la boca. El guitarrista cerró los puños, y en cuestión de segundos, empujo por los hombros al menor. Quien, de haber sido posible (estaba recostado contra la pared) hubiera retrocedido por la presión.

-¿Está bien eso?

-Piénsalo de este modo.- Le interrumpió el pelinegro. -Si estas con ella nuestro secreto queda a salvo y… la banda seguirá en pie.

-La banda seguirá en pie aun si no salgo con ella.

-Sera más creíble.- Tom le sujeto por el cuello de la franela, pero el moreno no le miraba.

-¿y planeas acostarte conmigo, aun sabiendo que me estoy acostando con ella?

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron a la par. ¿Podría soportar aquella situación? ¿Podría besar aquellos labios sabiendo que eran compartidos con otra persona?

Aun por la banda, aun por la familia, por los amigos… ¿destruiría su alma de tal modo?

Bill sintió que los ojos le picaban. Le ardían por los deseos de llorar. Le pecho lo sentía tan oprimido, que por un momento pensó que moriría. Que el aire comenzaría a fallar, y que su pulso cardiaco por fin detendría su maratón.

-Yo…

Tom lo noto de inmediato; no estaba ciego como para ignorar el dolor que le estaba causando esa decisión. Si dolía tanto ¿Por qué pensaba en ello? Aflojo el agarre de la franela. Y sus manos se deslizaron hasta sostener el rostro del menor, obligando a este que le mirase.

-Billa mírame.- En aquellas palabras había desaparecido el rastro de molestia. Solo había ¿dolor? –Por favor.

El moreno asintió. No quería aceptarlo; se había propuesto ser fuerte, aceptar aquella condición aunque le doliera. Después de todo ¿Cuánto había estado sufriendo? ¡Años! Exclamo su mente. Entonces ¿Qué era un poco mas de dolor? Solo debía acostumbrarse. Acostumbrarse al pensamiento de que Tom tenía que salir con una tipa para engañar a los medios.

-Escúchame.- Pidió el castaño. –Sé que es difícil, tú me lo advertiste, pero te puedo asegurar que hay muchas otras salidas. O crees que, deberé salir con una chica cada vez que los medios sospechen de nosotros.

-…

-Tú no quieres que yo este con alguien más; y noticias: yo tampoco lo quiero. Así que, por favor quítate esa descabezada idea de la mente. No saldré con nadie, no me acostare con nadie ni me tomare fotos en público para complacer a los medios. Yo soy tuyo, y tú eres mío ¿de acuerdo?

Bill suspiro; entonces sintió como el mayor apretaba sus labios contra él. Quiso resistirse al beso, quiso ser más fuerte y decirle: si, lo vas a hacer, te guste o no. Pero no pudo, por lo que dejo que el aliento el guitarrista le embargase, mientras sentía aquella lengua incitar a la suyas. Sus manos rodearon al mayor. Y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas cayeron.

"No quiero, no quiero compartirte con nadie. Porque se, que cuando empiece a ocurrir eso. Las cosas cambiaran. El sabor de tus labios ya no me pertenecerá. Y en tu olor estará impregnado de alguien más.

-Tom, tenemos que bajar.

Hablo el pelinegro cuando se separaron. El castaño asintió, pero por primera vez sentía un miedo aterrador en soltar a Bill. En dejar de abrazarle.

-Te lo prometo.- Hablo el guitarrista.

-No me prometas nada.- Susurro el menor, entonces le dio un beso entre las arrugas que se formaban en medio de las cejas del mayor. Tom sintió que su pecho se oprimía, entonces retrocedió un paso y clavo sus orbes en el pelinegro.

-No importa lo que haga ¿verdad?- Bill no contesto. –Puede doler mucho… pero… tu ya tomaste tu decisión ¿verdad?

-Tom…

-Guarda silencio Billa.- Pidió el castaño dándole la espalda y caminando al cuarto de baño. –guárdalo porque no sabes cómo me están doliendo tus palabras.

-¡Tomi!- El moreno, sujetándole por el hombro. Pero el guitarrista solo le empujo y se lavo la cara.

-Está bien. Lo haremos a tu modo, pero te prohibido que después huyas de mi.- Se seco la cara con una toalla. –Ahora maquíllate, que se te ha corrido.- Camino hacia la puerta. –iré a decirle a David: que está bien.- Bill se estremeció ante aquellas palabras. –Y que me muestre, cual es la chica, con la que mi hermano planea compartirme.

Bill se llevo la mano a la boca; le estaba dando la espalda a Tom. Para que el mismo no viese su expresión. Su alma se estaba destruyendo, su alma se estaba rompiendo en miles de pedazos. Tan pequeños, que estaba comenzando a dudar de que pudiesen recuperarse.

-Bill.- Le llamo, pero el vocalista no volteo. –bien, entonces nos vemos abajo. No te tardes.

Y cerró la puerta. El moreno no tuvo que fingir más. Dejo que la gravedad ganase a sus rodillas. Dejándole caer, sintiendo nublada su vista por las lágrimas que caían sin freno. Le dolía, le dolía como nunca.

Ese dolor que estaba sintiendo, era mucho más fuerte que el que había sentido antes.

De verdad pensaba que iba a morir; y antes de que pudiese hacer algo, el revuelto en su estomago lo llevo al baño a devolver todo lo que había desayunado, que era poco.

Estaba perdiendo el control. Si es que, alguna vez creyó tenerlo.

No sabía qué hacer; no sabía que decir, que pensar, que sentir… No quería compartir a Tom. No podría. Porque sabía, que si empezaba a hacerlo, comenzaría a perderlo.

-No quiero…

---

-Tom.- hablo David al verlo.

-¿Quién es? Pregunto con desgana el mayor.

-Ah, al fin has decidido aceptar.- Asintió felizmente el manager. Hizo un ademan, para que el castaño le siguiese. –No te preocupes, es hermosa la persona que hemos elegido. Así que no te preocupes, se que llenara tus requisitos.

Tom maldijo por lo bajo. Pero David no le escucho.

-Está empezando una banda, por lo que es conveniente para los dos. Solo unas fotos.

El castaño sentía que a cada paso la furia incrementaba en su interior. No sabía cuántas veces había maldecido. No lo sabía exactamente, pero estaba sintiendo que su vida se iba convertir en un infierno.

¿De verdad planeas compartirme?

--

-Hey Bill.- Saludo Gustav, cuando el moreno paso a su lado. El cual llevaba unas gafas oscuras y grandes que cubrían sus ojos. -¿Qué tal tu día?

-Una mierda.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el baterista. Ambos se dirigían al salón de abajo, donde David y los demás les esperaban. -¿ha ocurrido algo?

-tal vez.

-mmm….- murmuro el chico, entonces decidió cambiar de tema, pero lo hizo para mal. –David dijo que encontró la solución a la susodicha foto ¿no te parece excelente?-

El moreno ni contesto. Con sus largas piernas, dejo unos pasos atrás a su compañero. Hasta que llegaron donde estaban el resto. Sintió la mirada de Tom encima de él. Por lo que forzó una sonrisa. Entonces camino hacia David.

-¿puedo ver la chica?

-oh sí.

Los puños de Tom se cerraron.

-David, también quiero discutir algo, respecto a la banda.- Todos alzaron una ceja. –Ah, pero primero quiero hablar con Tom.

Camino hacia el castaño y lo jalo por la muñeca, arrastrándolo hasta el baño del salón. De inmediato puso a un guardaespaldas que impedía que alguien entrase y los viese.

-¿Qué quieres?- Interrogo el guitarrista. Caminando hasta situarse frente al espejo. Comenzó a acomodarse la gorra. Bill se mordió el labio inferior.

-No sé qué hacer.

-Oh. Qué bien.- Hablo sin interés.

-Tienes razón.- El castaño levanto una ceja y le miro.

-¿y qué planeas hacer?

-Aun no lo sé.

-mmm.

Y volvió a mirarse en el espejo, como si no hubiese nada más entretenido que aquello. Bill carraspeo.

-Tom.

-mmm?-

-Prometiste que me harías una promesa.

-Lo prometí pero me rechazaste, así que no te debo nada.

-Tomi.- Le llamo de nuevo, el castaño suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres que te prometa?- Pregunto. -¿amor eterno?- Se rio ante su broma. Aunque en el fondo él estaba dispuesto a prometer aquello.

-Eso sería una buena idea.

-Bill.- Le miro. –Se claro por favor.- Pidió con la paciencia rozándole la sien.

-he pensando en cambiar el look del grupo.

-¿ah?- Tom le miro confundido. Entender a Bill era difícil, primero estaba hablando de una cosa y luego cambiaba. Se froto las sienes. Tratando de no arrugar su frente, entonces sintió que el moreno se acercaba a él. Bastante cerca, que sintió su aliento contra él. Contuvo la respiración.

-Me gustan tus rastras.- Susurro el menor, levantando la mano y acariciando los cabellos del mayor. Tom trago saliva ruidosamente, sintiéndose intimidado por la mirada del menor.

-Me alegra que te gusten.- Fue su corto comentario.

Bill sonrió y con ambas manos sujeto las rastras del mayor, haciendo que se diese vuelta para poder sostenerlas mejor. Tom sintió un escalofrió por su columna, a través del espejo del baño podía ver el reflejo del menor. Y su mirada le decía que este estaba tramando algo.

-Son hermosas…. Y largas.

-Si.- Asintió el castaño, sintiendo como el moreno le destapaba el cuello y comenzaba a darle besos allí. De inmediato sintió que le erizaba la piel.

-Tomi.- Susurro Bill con aquel tono apremiante, que hacía que el mayor no pudiese negarle nada. Este se quedo en silencio, esperando las siguientes palabras del menor, que resonaron en las paredes de su cerebro. -¿Por qué no te las cortas?

-…-

-Tomi.

-¿Qué?- Exclamo el mayor, asimilando lo que el menor le estaba diciendo. Y rápidamente se dio vuelta, quedando frente a frente. Temiendo por el futuro de su cabello. -¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Tomi, por mí.

-Bill.

-Córtatelas. Yo también quiero unas.

-Bill.

-me pondré rastras.

-Billa.

-¿me amas, verdad?- El castaño abrió su boca repetidas veces. Sentía que eso era manipulación. No podía creer que el menor le estuviese pidiendo aquello. Sus rastras, aquellas que le había costado tanto trabajo. No podía estar hablando en serio, no podía.

Pero aquellos ojos. Los brazos de Bill rodeándole el cuello. El roce de sus labios contra los suyos. Un roce, no un beso. El moreno le estaba tentando, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Puesto que sus brazos ya habían rodeado la cintura del menor.

-¿es un sí?

-Bi-Billa.- Pidió el castaño. El pelinegro dio pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios del mayor. Entonces comenzó a besar su cuello. Hasta desviarse al lóbulo de la oreja.

-te amo.- Susurro el vocalista contra su oído. Tom suspiro pesadamente. Había perdido, lo sabía; no importa cuánto negara aquello. Bill tenía el control y no iba a poder hacer nada.

-¿no estabas triste hace rato?

-Te lo dije. Aun lo estoy pensando.- Susurro el chico mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. -

-pero y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con las rastras?

-Nada.- Contesto el menor viéndole directamente. Tom supo que era un capricho. –Solo que si las tengo, es como afirmar que eres mío.

-Lo soy aun si el corte de las rastras.

-Las quiero.- Y le abrazo posesivamente. Nuevamente el castaño suspiro. Al diablo con todo. Estaba atado de pies y manos. La persona que mas amaba en el mundo, le estaba pidiendo algo que solo él podía darle.

-De… acuerdo.- La línea en los labios del menor se extendió al tiempo que besaba al mayor. Quien pensaba, que a pesar de que le iba a dolor perder sus rastras, ver a Bill feliz valía la pena.

"Si esto no es amor, que alguien me diga que es" pensó el guitarrista. Pero entonces interrumpió el beso y miro a Bill.

-En ese caso yo también quiero algo.

-Me pondré rastras si es lo que quieres.

-No, quiero otra cosa.- Bill frunció el seño.

-Depende de lo que pidas.

-No es justo.- Replico. –Yo haría lo que fue…- Bill coloco un dedo encima de los labios de Tom.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme?- El castaño, la pensó en un rato. Luego sonrió y coloco la mano en el costado del menor.

-Quiero que te hagas un tatuaje para mi.- Los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos. –Aquí.

-¡Tom!

-Se que no puede decir: Te amo Tom. Pero… algo parecido estaría bien.-

-¡Tom!

-¿no crees que es justo?- Bill arrugo la frente. Entonces unos golpes en la puerta del baño los sobresalto. El moreno se separo rápidamente.

-Voy a decirle a David lo del cambio de look.

-Y dile del tatuaje.

-mmm…

-Ahora vamos.- Y nuevamente se acomodo la gorra. Sin antes acercarse y dale un leve beso a Bill y salir de allí. El moreno suspiro. No pensó que el mayor le fuese a pedir. Aunque bien, el había pensando en hacerse otro tatuaje. El problema era que no sabía que iba a colocar.

-Supongo que vienen muchas cosas.- Murmuro al salir de la habitación.

"_Lo estuve pensando. Cuan doloroso era compartir la persona que amas. Y tenía razón, mi hermano tiene razón. Tom tiene razón como pocas veces. Y es que, simplemente no podría. No es posible hacer aquello. No es posible estar con una persona que no amas, y en otro momento si. Yo no podría, y no podría forzar a Tom a hacer aquello._

_Aunque bien, aun no sé qué es lo que debería hacer. No sé cómo decir que no, o bien, no sé cómo evitar perder lo que más amo. Nunca pensé que elegir fuese tan doloroso. Elegir entre estar con él y destruir nuestro alrededor. O estar sin él, pero protegiendo el esfuerzo de tantos años._

_¿Por qué las decisiones difíciles, siempre me tocan a mi?"_

Continuara…


End file.
